


Rhink Ficlet Collection

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Bedsharing, Bondage, Bottom!Rhett, Cockring play, Deepthroating, Dom!Rhett, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, Hotel Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, collection, college!rhink, rhink, top!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: A collection of Rhink short stories. Explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is ongoing but otherwise a mystery to its author. Likely to be heavy with switch!rhink smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link knows what he’s doing.

Rhett crunches the sheet in his fists. He pushes his ass up into Link’s pelvis and lowers his head, mouthing damp gasps into his pillow. Link’s hands grip Rhett’s hips rough enough to leave marks, bouncing his pelvis off Rhett’s ass like he wants his boyfriend to crumble beneath him.

Crease in his brow, Rhett’s mouth falls open and he lets out a series of confused sounds, breathy moans and a squeak trapped at the back of his throat. Leaning forward, Link presses his open mouth to Rhett’s ear and urges him to keep moaning.

“Sound so good like this, pretty boy. Want you to grunt for me.”

A swipe of Link’s tongue up the shell of Rhett’s ear, and Rhett’s spreading his thighs. He closes his mouth and grits his teeth, catching the rumble of his moans and grunting into the pleasure, giving Link exactly what he wants. Link rewards him with a smile - Rhett can feel it on his ear - and a smack to his cheek. Link rears back and plays with Rhett’s ass, spreading him at the split and watching himself sink deep into his hole, Rhett’s rim wet with slick, Link’s dick almost too lengthy to fit inside it.

Almost.

Rhett tips his head back in a yelp as Link sheaths himself fully, smacking his hips flat to Rhett’s ass. There’s a twist in his gut like Link’s hit him just right, but Rhett barely has time to voice it before Link grabs him by the waist and hauls him over, slipping out and back in without notice. Link spits in his hand and grabs Rhett’s dick, strokes him in tight jerks as he meets Rhett’s eyes.

A spike of heat flushes up Rhett’s body at the look, and Link holds him there for a moment, tugging him, bodies rocking together. The lusty glaze in Link’s eyes causes Rhett another rush of heat, and Link catches it in his mouth as he leans to kiss him. Little shame, Link covers Rhett’s mouth with his own and licks into him, curling his tongue on Rhett’s, sucking on it. Hands finding the beautiful slopes of Link’s body, Rhett lets Link take his mouth, his body, whatever he wants.

Link knows what he’s doing as he fucks into Rhett; he’s steely-eyed, focused, working Rhett’s body like he was made to bring it pleasure. Link feels up Rhett’s torso, grabs at his waist, and makes him whimper for every slick, glorious inch of cock. Rhett can feel Link working inside him, rubbing him where he needs it, absolutely drilling him like Rhett is a vessel for Link’s offering of sex. Rhett thanks him by bringing his legs up around his hips and clamping his soft, beardy mouth on Link’s neck.

“You’re so hot…” Rhett mumbles.

Link smiles again, teething at the skin of Rhett’s shoulder. “Could say the same ‘bout you, babe.”

His voice is sultry and his body’s working _fine_. Rhett’s losing his mind over his boyfriend’s cock - he always does - but when Link starts sweeping his hands up Rhett’s chest, fingertips going right for the nipples, Rhett lets his legs fall open. A quick flick at the nips, and Link’s hands follow suit, pushing down on the inside of Rhett’s thighs and showing off his junk to the both of them.

Rhett’s worked up and his dick is sticky. Link’s been pounding him for upwards of an hour, and Rhett’s sloppy rim is numb with use. Evident by Rhett’s swollen, meat-red cock, Link keeps him simmering at the edge of pain and pleasure, penetrating him so deeply that Rhett catches spikes of intense, belly-twisting pleasure only when Link hits him just -

“ _There,_ ” Rhett breathes, scraping his nails down Link’s back.

Link’s composure falters at the scratch, and he whimpers like he does when he’s got Rhett inside him. Catching himself, he groans out a string of filth so Rhett knows who’s in control tonight.

“Yeah, baby? Right there?” Link slurs, dragging his cock desperately slow through the wetness. He pushes back in with a sharp snap of his hips, and Rhett smiles. Link smiles back as he teases, “You think I don’t know how to fuck you? You think I don’t know how my bo likes it?”

Link swivels his hips, and Rhett’s eyes roll back.

“I like it,” Rhett whimpers, and it’s true.

Link reaches for Rhett’s hair, gets a fistful of amber curls, and yanks his head to meet his eyes. He forces Rhett to look at him as he lolls out his tongue, letting a drizzle of saliva drip right between Rhett’s pecs. Link smears it with his hands, filthy, then dips to leave a pink bite mark on his chest. “You know I fuck you good, dontcha? I always know how to make you come.”

Though he’s completely overwhelmed by the man, Rhett can’t help but chuckle at that, squeeze Link’s biceps to catch him in the act. Link’s had him suspended on the edge of an orgasm for too long, making Rhett take it even after he sucked him down and swallowed the first load like a champ. Sure, Link knows how to make him come, but it’s not often he lets him. Rhett concedes with a whiny noise of pleasure. 

Swiveling again, Link licks the seam of Rhett’s lips just because he can. “Usually,” he breathes, and his breath tastes like tequila on Rhett’s mouth, “I’d let you come easy. But you’re so delicious tonight, I want you to fall apart on my dick.”

Rhett can’t stand it when Link talks like this. Not when he’s tipsy, not when he’s horny and naked and inside him. He’s a force, master of his craft, working Rhett’s body like he owns it. Link sucks a mark into Rhett’s neck for emphasis, and Rhett’s insides give a twinge of pleasure-plain, pleading Link to get on with it.

Rhett takes the cue and tenses his whole body around Link. He wants to come, he has to, and he knows he’ll get to once Link’s finished inside him. Link’s insatiable tonight, and Rhett’s got a feeling it means Link’s gonna fill him up and make him come on his fingers. Link likes it slow and messy, this Rhett knows, but he also knows how to make Link lose his cool. His boyfriend is a sucker for praise.

Pulling Link against him, Rhett settles his mouth at Link’s ear and closes his eyes. The pleasure simmers, sharp on the inside where Link nudges him, but numb at the rim, too slick in lube to feel the stretch. Speared with cock, Rhett’s losing it - his body cries for orgasm. He has to finish this, finish Link.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rhett starts. “Handsome prince with a magic dick.” He chuckles at himself; seems he’s still a bit tipsy, if not dick-drunk. He uses it to be bold, pulling Link by the ass deeper between his legs, forcing him to grind slow as he compliments him. “You’re right, you do know how to fuck me. You’re so good at it, Link. So fucking good.”

Smug, Link picks up his pace. Rhett can feel his heartbeat in the veins of his biceps, the muscles in his red neck straining. He gets so hot when Rhett talks him up; it’s gonna be a big finish if Rhett does it right. Rhett licks his lips. He’s doing it right.

“Remember the first time you fucked me?” Rhett’s words are breathless, raspy from moaning for Link. His filthy words are staccato as Link fucks him, but Rhett holds steady. He keeps his voice low, determined to take Link to the next level. “You didn’t think you could fit it all. I was so impatient, squirming like your fingers weren’t enough. And then you fucked me. And I fell apart.”

Link lets out a dog-like whine, tightens the hold on Rhett’s waist, and fucks harder. Rhett’s chest goes red, flush creeping up into his ears. He’s tense and he’s desperate to come, so Rhett helps Link hump him by pulling on his hips. The touch makes Link bark, slamming his cock erratically, shuddering like he’s close.

“I love dick,” Rhett states. “I love it, Link. You make me a fucking slut for dick.” He’s grunting the words into Link’s shoulder, articulating like the profanity turns him on. He rubs his beard over the swell of Link’s shoulder, feeling Link twitch, rut inside him like he’s holding out. “Come on,” Rhett urges, hands glued to Link’s hips. “Come inside me, baby. Finish me like I belong to you.”

The possessiveness makes Link come. He slams his hips hard, hard, harder, and Rhett feels him go rigid. Muscles bulging, Link makes a sound that’d seem silly if he wasn’t so attractive, and stifles the rest of his whine on Rhett’s lips. Rhett kisses him weakly, smiling to himself as he feels the hot trickle of Link’s come seep down his crease.

He’s twitching, fucked-out and overstimulated, but he hasn’t come, and Link knows it. Link grinds his soft dick against Rhett’s ass as he pulls out, and it’s only another kiss or two before Link’s fingers find their way. He slips inside, two fingers blunt, pushing his come deep.

Rhett catches a flex of his arm, and then Link’s pounding him, crooking his knuckles to rub Rhett perfectly.

“You were saying?” he growls.

Link offers a flick of his wrist, and Rhett cries out.

“Fuck, oh gosh, oh _fuck,_ Link, I’m gonna-“

Rhett chokes on his words. He squeezes his ass on Link’s fingers and bucks, trembling through waves of long-denied pleasure, trembling like its the first orgasm Link’s ever kept from him. Link scissors his fingers as he mouths Rhett’s neck, nipping the flushed skin. Chest sticky with come, Rhett flutters around Link's slick hand and rides the high all the way through.

When Rhett’s curving back down, long thighs falling open with exhaustion, Link removes his hand. He lets Rhett settle in comfort before leaning to brush his mouth down his chest, over his sternum and ghosting his belly button. He gives soft kisses as Rhett floats in the afterglow, but when Rhett brings a hand to Link’s sweaty silver-black bangs, Link meets his eyes.

Icy blue and reverent, Rhett’s heartbeat skips. He gives Link a soft look and pets his hair, and Link presses an even softer smooch to his hip as he mumbles something sweet.

“What was that?” Rhett asks. His lips are heavy from kissing.

“I said I’m so in love with you,” Link repeats. “I love your body, your mind and your mouth, and I’m head-over-heels, stupid-as-shit, fuck-you-all-night-every-night, majorly _goddamned_ in love with you.”

Rhett smiles, warmth in his cheekies. “Watch your mouth, Neal. Or next time I’m gonna gag you.”

Link trails his fingertip through the sweat on Rhett’s belly and smiles like the devil. “Try it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can barely keep your head when making love with _one_ of them...

Link’s kneeling beside your left shoulder, hunched over you like he owns the very bed you lay on, and you along with it. He’s so big like this, they both are, and you feel fiercely present and out-of-body all at once. Laid out between them, you feel the warmth of their admiration, lust in their eyes. You can’t bear to look at either of them, but you _feel_ plenty. Eyes closed, you lick your lips, and your mouth tastes like sex. Link’s sex, specifically.

Rhett reminds you he’s got plenty of his own with a swipe of his tongue. He closes his mouth over the slit of your pussy and makes a soft noise against you. Your thighs tremble. You twitch to spread them wider, but Rhett gets there first, putting his big hands on you and pushing you open. Keeping his hands pressed flat, you feel him circle his thumbs at the crux of your inner thighs, and you make a strained noise. Rhett’s too gentle, too reverent with you, every time, and it makes you melt. Link knows you, knows what you need, and shifts closer now, sweeping his hands down your body. He smoothes his hands over every curve, over the bend of your shoulders and the slope of your chest, down your sternum between your breasts and towards your ribs, caressing angelic touches over the soft fat of your belly, all the way down to where your body meets Rhett’s mouth. His touches are confident, claiming the shape of you. Rhett sucks on your clit, laps at you, pushes his tongue inside you, and Link reaches to pet his hair. It’s affectionate, possessive, and Rhett moans into you.

You offer a moan of your own. You can barely keep your head when making love with one of them, but _both of them…_

It’s almost more than you can take. Especially when they’ve got you all to themselves, in a big, clean king-sized bed, with a myriad of dirty thoughts between them. There’s something in their eyes, brazen like they’re sex beasts and they know it. They know just how to kiss you, touch you, please you; they’ve got perfect hands and pretty mouths; they’re proud; they always get what they want. And tonight, it seems they want to feast.

Rhett’s already on the job, and he does it fucking _well_ , but Link’s got something else in mind. With Rhett nuzzling his face between your legs, grunting happy little noises into your pussy, Link makes his move. He leans over you and goes for both ankles, hoisting your legs up and spreading you even further. He folds you in on yourself and opens you up for Rhett, spreading your legs like he wants his boy to go in. Rhett does, and sloppily.

Link smiles. This, you can see because you’re looking. It’s overwhelming, but you can’t help it - the way they look naked, in bed, with a pretty little body between them? Not to mention how they tease each other, look at each other over said body, use it for every avenue of pleasure, and make sure all parties come together.

You give a dreamy sigh that comes out a moan, a wave of heat rolling through you from that wet place between your thighs and all the way up your legs to your ankles. Link tightens his grip, and when you sneak another peek, you find him studying Rhett, observing his technique. Link starts talking, and by the gruffness in his voice, you figure it won’t be innocent.

“That’s good, Rhett. Looks real good.”

Rhett meets Link’s eyes. You watch them, flushing hot as they stare each other down. Rhett’s green-gray eyes catch a glimmer of something naughty as he raises his mouth just enough to speak, but not so much that you can’t feel his lips moving against you. You stifle a whine as he responds, “Tastes good.”

“Yeah?” Link wretches your ankles farther apart. Unlike Rhett, Link shows no mercy, and you love it just as much as reverence. The skin of your pussy pulls tight as he stretches you, and Rhett lolls his tongue in lazy scribbles, eyes never leaving Link’s. Link continues, “You eatin’ her good? Betcha are. I can see she’s gettin’ your beard all wet.”

You let out another moan. Your body feels strung between two types of want: wanting Link to talk Rhett into a frenzy, finishing you off with both their dirty mouths; and wanting Rhett to disobey by rising up, silencing Link with a kiss, and slipping thick inside you. You can’t decide which of the two you want more, but then again, you’ve never been able to choose…

For one, Rhett and Link won’t let you. They do what they want, knowing you’ll like it either way (and you always do). So, Link keeps talking. He tells Rhett to go back down and keep licking and don’t stop until she (that’s you) is writhing in pleasure. Link urges Rhett on, “Yeah, baby, _yeah,_ ” and moves to lift you up, settling behind you on his knees. He leans you against his chest and props you up, then snatches your ankles again. He pulls your legs back even more, and Rhett has to scoot to get his mouth back on you.

You reach under your ass to pull yourself open even wider, and the boys like that _very_ much. Rhett rewards you with a soft suck to your clit, softer smack to your hip. Feeling Link’s grumble of appreciation behind you, he leans to press a kiss to your cheek and praises you.

“Perfect. Just like that. Hold yourself open for him.” Link teethes at your ear, and you can feel his heat, the intensity of his eyes when he regards Rhett once more. “What do you think, big guy? You wanna make her come like this, or do you want to penetrate her?”

Another loud moan, you can’t help it! Link’s a little shit, using words like that! You’d love to be _penetrated,_ and Rhett seems to agree, as he groans against his feast. He responds, “Can’t say it like that, man. Makes me wanna bust,” and his breath is hot on your slick.

You’re twitching, suspended and unfinished because these two idiots keep fucking _talking._ You want to usher a command, _Less flirting, more licking,_ but you know the rules. No talking save for safe-words. They like to keep you moaning up until the point they break you, wherein you forgo the rules and start cursing them out, screaming their names. It’s their game, and they never fail.

Link makes the next play. “Penetrate her, Rhett.”

Rhett groans again; it’s hard to disobey his partner. He offers you one final swipe of his tongue, and you twitch wide and tongueless as his beardy mouth moves away. Moving a hand to take over, Rhett’s fingers seek your sensitive clit, rubbing you slowly as he looks at Link. They’re both kneeling now, Link behind you, supporting your weight, and Rhett between your legs, moving closer like he’s comfortable there. He presses his impossible thighs against you, warm and solid, and puts his other hand on your belly. He’s challenging Link, with you crunched up between them, so Link relaxes you. He moves your ankles to hook around Rhett’s hips, heels of your feet fitting perfectly at his tailbone. It’s a move that says, _Come on, just fuck her,_ and you bless the man for making it.

“What’s with you, man?” Rhett’s voice is low and wicked, leaning over you and closer to Link. He slips a finger down your slit, teasing at your pussy, and you’ve never felt so tense. Looking up at him, you want nothing more than the man to fuck you. His beard is matted with your wetness and his cheeks are ruddy, he’s got sparkly eyes and a devilish, impish smirk. _Fuck that smirk!_ You want Link to kiss it off him.

By the look of it, Link wants to, too, but doesn’t. “Nothin’,” he says. “I just wanna see you fuck our pretty friend here, that’s all. Wanna watch your dick get pink. Wanna see my boy fill ‘er up.”

Rhett licks his lips, and you can tell he’s malfunctioning. He stares Link down, unresponsive, like he doesn’t know how to bite back, doesn’t want to give Link the satisfaction. Link thinks he can just talk like that, say shit like that, as if there’s not two _very_ horny people here with him, wanting to get on with it. Seriously, you’re getting impatient. Link likes giving commands, sure, but it’s up to Rhett to fucking _listen._

You make a needy sound to remind the boys you’re still here. They look about three seconds from ripping into each other, but you’re the body between them, and you want them to rip into _you_. They’re just taking too goddamn long in doing it. Once they notice you, you decide to break the rules. “Is one of you gonna shut up and fuck me, or what?”

Everything moves fast when you say it. It’s a flurry of quick bodies, grabby hands and squeaking bedsprings, and suddenly you’re sitting up on spread knees, pinned between them, back to Link’s chest, front to Rhett’s. They’ve both got their hands on your torso, Link gripping your hips and Rhett holding your waist, and their thighs overlap underneath you. You’re the meat in a Rhett and Link sandwich, and when they lean over your shoulder to kiss each other, you feel a flutter in your pussy. You feel wetness slip down your thigh, and you throw your arms around Rhett to signal an enthusiastic _Yes!_ Clinging to his neck, you rock your needy hips towards his groin, and the king _finally_ gives you what you want - 

He breaches and slips inside you. Link watches over your shoulder, making noises like he’s pleased to be obeyed. All three of you studying the place where dick and pussy meet, Rhett nudges a little deeper, thick, and seats himself fully. You sigh into the fullness, kissing Rhett’s shoulder in thanks. He squeezes your waist, earns himself another dribble of wetness, and starts fucking up into you. It’s small movements and easy pleasure, but Rhett quickly gets aggressive.

Squishing you between his chest and Link’s, Rhett reaches behind you for Link, pulling him by the hips to help the movement. The momentum sends you grinding down on Rhett’s dick, with Link’s nestled in the crease of your ass. Link laps a wet kiss at your jaw, moves to your mouth, and you feel him twitch excitedly against your ass. Another kiss, and Link makes tiny movements to hump against your cheek. Rhett feels it and pulls on Link’s body harder, growling out a command of his own.

“Do it,” Rhett orders. You know what he means, and your body gives a hot shiver of anticipation.

Link releases your hip and leans back, reaches for something beyond the fuzzy edges of the bed. You know nothing but the press of Rhett’s body, his skin and his mouth and his smell, the bigness of him and the way he holds you and the thickness of his dick inside you, rubbing deep, catching every tremor of pleasure in the thrust of his hips. When Link returns, you feel safe again, held warm between the both of them.

After a moment of losing yourself to Rhett (those nasally noises, oh God) you feel slippery fingers at the crease of your ass. Link is bold, as he’s been here before, and swivels the tip of a lube-slick finger against your rim. He flicks at the ring of muscle, and your head falls back on his shoulder. Rhett takes the moment to capture your neck, smears a damp, beardy kiss along your neck, and slows the movements of his hips. Link reaches one hand up to your chest and squeezes a breast, rolls the nipple between the fingers of his left hand as his right teases your entrance. Rhett’s filling one already, so Link takes the back, and when one slick finger breaches, you make a keening sound.

Link pumps his finger, spreading the wetness inside. “She likes it.”

“‘Course she does,” Rhett grunts, picking up the pace. He nudges his dick like he wants Link to feel it, and when Link leans over you to kiss him, you figure he does. They linger in that kiss, and even knowing them so intimately, time and time again, you’re starstruck. They’re so fucking beautiful like this, with their mouths touching, seamless, licking into each other. It makes you hot.

Rhett pulls back from the kiss and grinds a slow gyration into your pussy. “She’s gettin’ hot for it, bo.”

Link crooks his finger, knowing just how you like it. You give an excited, horny shriek when he slips a second in, and it’s only another moment or two before he’s ramming you with three. Link moves quick, especially when Rhett’s impatient, and you can feel them nudging each other through your inner wall. Link’s fingers are blunt and wide, and Rhett’s dick is perfectly thick. They battle it out for a minute, but when you start whining, Link moves to slick up his cock.

He’s fucked your ass before, and he’s good at it. Link raises you up and positions at the rim, guiding you - with your pussy stuffed with Rhett - down on his cock. It takes a minute, and he’s slow, but everything’s so wet, there’s little resistance. When Link’s as deep as he can fit, Rhett fucks into you, and Link feels it. Stuttering into a movement that has them rubbing up against each other through you, Link begins to fuck you for real.

You can’t really remember how long it lasts after that, save that it feels _really fucking good._ Stuffed with cock on both sides, you go slack, letting the two men hold you up between them. You break the rules and let yourself go, noises and all, and drool like a slut for the two pairs of hands gripping firmly at your waist, hips, and ass. You feel them grope you, rock you, smack you, kiss you. You sense them kiss each other over your shoulder, hear them whisper filth meant only for you and them. You’re their special friend, their cute little sex pet, and they want to use you for filth. Dirty in all their glory and making good on their promises, the two take care of you, and keep you full and fucked until Rhett’s making his _I’m-close_ whimpers.

When Link hears them, Link urges him to speak up. “You wanna cream her, Rhett? Both of us? Tell me you want to.”

“Oh _gosh,_ Link!” Rhett’s orgasm hits him before anyone can catch it, thrusting up into your pussy in off-kilter thrusts, trembling as he spills. His grip on your waist tightens vice-like, and Link’s squeezing, too. He squeezes the fat of your cheeks and pulls you apart at the split, fucks up into you with a handful of thrusts more before coming inside you. Link’s hips stutter, too, and you can barely feel the twitch of his cockhead as he comes. Your orgasm is full-body tension, insides squeezing around the both of them, milking the lasting waves of pleasure.

As the pleasure simmers, neither of them pull out, and instead rock in tandem, your exhausted body cradled between them.

You float down from paradise only to find yourself still in it. Link plays with your hair and presses soft kisses to your shoulder, and Rhett thumbs your oversensitive clit just for fun. You twitch against them as they slip out at the same time, and the trickle of lube and come is copious. Your ass and pussy twitch weakly as Rhett and Link lay you down, framing you with their bodies. All three partners breathe calm, nerves alight in the afterglow.

It’s late evening and the candles are pooling wax. The bedroom is dark and smells like sweaty sex, and the bedsheets are soiled and twisted. Rhett drapes his arm over your hip, Link presses close to you, and you rest peaceful between them.

The room is quiet as the three of you fall asleep, but it won’t be come morning, when Rhett wants another taste of your pussy, and Link’s up and eager to watch him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can’t possibly be the first time Rhett’s fucked him.

It’s the first rain of October when Link finds himself bound and blindfolded and tied to his best friend’s bed. He can’t see it, the rain, but he can hear it, smell it, feel it on the bare stripes of skin where the silk isn’t. He breathes through his nose and the air is crisp with rainwater and Rhett’s scent, and the mix of it makes Link hot. He squirms in his binds, and the snugness feels good. He doesn’t quite know how it happened this way, but with Rhett prowling around the bed, watching him, Link figures it doesn’t matter.

If anything, he’d blame it on the hair. It’s shaggy now like it used to be, thick and glossy black and feathered low around his ears. Late-twenties, more than a few years out of college, fully grown into a man’s body, and yet, Rhett teases him about his “boyish” hair every chance he gets. At least, he did, up until just about a half-hour ago, when their innocent business dinner met at a catalyst in the hallway.

Rhett had found him coming back from the bathroom and pounced him, pushing him up against the hallway wall with a little too much force. He got a hand in Link's hair, crunching the feathery strands between his fingers, groaning. Link had grunted as air pushed from his lungs, but Rhett framed him in with his arms and growled something he’d never said.

“What?” Link hadn’t any breath, distracted by Rhett’s lips just inches from his own, saying the words.

“I wanna tie you up.” 

Rhett bounced a closed fist off the wall beside Link’s head, and Link jumped at the force. Link could see his tension, a roll of heat through his body, aggression restrained. He’d been drinking at dinner, but his behavior was unfamiliar. Link questioned him again, confused. “Rhett-“

“I said it.” Rhett growled, pressing one hand to the middle of Link’s chest, then dropped it to his hip. “I’m talkin’ ‘bout binding you. Puttin’ that tight little body in bondage. You hear me?”

At the words, Link’s body caught alight, sparking in heat as Rhett pressed his thigh against Link’s groin. Link made another confused sound, but his hands found Rhett’s hips, a move of his own.

Against that hallway wall, alone together in the dark, venturing territory previously untouched, Rhett rolled his body against Link’s. It was everything they couldn’t do, shouldn’t, and the quiet North Carolina night and the warmth of Rhett’s breath had Link simmering at the edge of wanting and wanting to fight. Moving closer, Rhett gave him a choice.

“But I’ll only do it if you say yes. You have to say yes, Link.”

Link flushed hot and gripped Rhett’s hips. _“Yes,”_ he breathed.

Moments later, and Rhett has him here, now, naked and kneeling on the bed. Well, nearly naked. He’s in silk bondage of some kind, with a soft blindfold to match. Link’s hands are tied behind his back at the wrist and attached to a long leash knotted at the headboard. He’s perched on his haunches with his ankles tied behind him. He can move forward and back, but his body is bound tight. The silk binds him in flat stripes across his body, tight to the skin but smooth, snug in the best way. Link wiggles again to arouse a noise from the man watching him, and it works.

A hum of appreciation and some words: “You look so sexy like this, baby. Such a good boy.” The voice rumbles from the dark somewhere to Link’s left and continues to rumble as he gets closer. Rhett hasn’t kissed him yet, somehow, and Link’s waiting, wanting to feel it. He can’t tell where Rhett is or how he’ll touch him, but he knows one thing for certain: Rhett will not hurt him.

Proving this, Rhett strokes a warm palm down Link’s thigh, tender, curving over the taut muscle. Link hisses, surprised at the touch and massively under-stimulated. He knows he’s aroused, knows Rhett can see it, his dick, but Rhett won’t touch him there. He’s been cooing soft words at him for half an hour, working Link up with sparing touches. He knows just how much, how little to give, how to drive Link wild with a desire he didn’t think he’d admit to. But shit, he feels it now.

Rhett kneels on the bed; Link can sense it sag with the weight of him. A warmth, a tingling like he knows Rhett’s admiring him.

Rhett confirms it. “I’m obsessed with your body.”

Link snorts. He’s still got his mouth, and talks through the wave of praise-pleasure. “It looks good?”

Two hands now, stroking up both thighs. Fingers gentle, but sure. “So fuckin’ good, baby.”

Puffing his chest out, Rhett strokes it. Link feels his fingertips trace the silk, catch on the edges and tease the bare skin of his chest, the chest hair. The slow stimulation drives him wild, but he’s not sure if he’ll survive what comes next. Anticipation besides, Link wants to get there, so he asks, “What color are the binds?”

“Blue,” Rhett answers. “Like your eyes.”

“And the blindfold?”

“Black. Like your hair.”

Link gulps, something unsaid trapped in his throat. He squeaks it past his goozle. “You planned this?”

Rhett’s tracing the edges of his body now, framing Link’s shoulders, down his arms and skimming the dip of his waist, smoothing his hands over his torso in patterns over the binds. Link hears hesitance in Rhett’s silence, so he makes a little noise to urge an answer. Rhett might have Link tied to his bed, but Link is unafraid. He’s comfortable, even as he sits on his haunches with his ankles bound to a knot in his backside. He knows he’ll get an answer no matter what.

“Thought about it. Bought the stuff anyway. Don’t know.”

Link recognizes it, the impatience in Rhett’s voice. His hands touch more fevered now, squeezing Link’s waist, rubbing his nipples over the silk, scratching him lightly with his fingernails. Link’s arousal hasn’t wavered, and this, whatever they’re doing, he wants it, too. He realizes with a flush of heat that Rhett’s waiting for him to say so.

“Rhett,” Link calls. He feels Rhett’s attention, eyes on his blindfold. “I want you to touch me. Touch me for real.”

In a moment, Rhett’s sliding underneath him. Link feels himself hauled up, long leash twisting like Rhett’s turning him. He’s in Rhett’s lap now, and Link feels Rhett move and loosen the leash, bringing it around to release the tension in Link’s bound arms. He does the same for the knot at his back and unties his ankles, relieves the pressure in Link’s knees, letting him sit at peace, legs at either side. Rhett holds the leash behind Link, or at least that’s what it feels like, and tugs so Link’s chest and belly are on display. Link hears a soft sigh of admiration then feels a beardy mouth press to his chest. Rhett snuffles around his pectoral, teething, lapping at the silk that binds flat over the broad, masculine stretch of it. As Rhett works his mouth over Link’s body, shifting to kiss down his sternum, tugging Link backwards and leaning to get low. Link’s strung tight between silk and a soft mouth, and he fades out just enough to hear the rain again. Its persistence, the sound of it falling, goads Link into telling Rhett what he wants.

“Kiss me,” he says.

Rhett brings him up and drapes Link against him. Link feels him move, and when Rhett kisses him, he warms like it’s the first time. It’s not, at least, not since Rhett was eight, but it’s different. Rhett grumbles a noise into his mouth, shifts Link in his lap so Link can feel his interest through his denim, licks at his tongue. _Yeah,_ Link smiles, kissing back. _It’s different._

The two remember what they’re doing after that. They’ve never done it before, touched each other this way, and given Link can’t touch or see, Rhett acts his gentle guide. He makes sure Link’s always comfortable, no painful tweak in his shoulder or twist in his body. He knows this body, reveres it. Hands on taut, toned muscle, Rhett touches as much of it as he can before moving out from under Link and positioning him again. He angles him face-down, ass-up, and takes the leash behind him. Rhett sets a pillow under his hips and moves a few more to keep him comfortable, then tells Link what he’s about to do.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” he states, and Link whines into his pillow. The arousal’s caught up with him now, making him tense and aching hot. Link’s frustrated that he can’t see Rhett’s face when he says it, but he imagines him with eyes dark, licking his lips, wanting to taste.

He’s not far off. Rhett’s eyes are dark in lust as he moves his mouth to Link’s tailbone, tempting him with sweet kisses, nuzzling his beard into the spot, lowering to the crease of Link’s ass. Link whines, wiggles as Rhett moves down further, teasing him with the soft hairs of his beard, softer press of his lips. When he gets there, Link tries to spread his legs, but Rhett holds his thighs in place. The restriction sends a jolt of arousal through him, and Rhett catches it in the first swipe of his tongue. Link gasps and writhes in his binds, but Rhett doesn’t let up. He only swipes again, flattening his tongue soft and wet. Link feels himself twitch, senses heightened as Rhett laps. All he can feel are the pillows around him, Rhett’s warm hands on his hips, his binds, and Rhett’s mouth on his ass, licking him loose. As Rhett’s mouth works wet and quiet, Link catches the rain again, claims the sound of it and ties it to the unique, skillful tongue-pleasure he feels lapping at his rim.

Rhett’s six minutes in when Link feels himself gaping on Rhett’s tongue. There’s a pleasant ache in his body, just enough to wear him down, keep him steady. He’s sweaty, damp at the binds and steaming up his blindfold. He wants to reach back and spread his cheeks, touch Rhett’s face, feel his bearded jaw work, but he can’t. He flexes his fingers in frustration, tries to pull his wrists apart, fails. He lets out a sound he didn’t think he could make, and Rhett pulls back his mouth. He gives Link’s bouncy cheek a smack and kneels over him. Link can feel his dick again, there, hard and straining within his jeans. He wonders how Rhett’s holding out, given the amount of slick pooling at the tip of his own cock. He’s harder than he’s ever been, shivering in stimulation and wanting more, wanting Rhett. He wants to see him, see how red his face is.

“Rhett, please…”

Link feels Rhett’s hands on his back, sweeping down to his rump. He squeezes Link’s cheeks and mumbles something about how sexy Link is before saying, “What is it, baby? Tell me.”

“Wanna see you.”

Rhett huffs a breath at that, tuts his tongue. For a moment, Link thinks he won’t comply, but then Rhett’s reaching for the back of his head and untying the knot. He moves the blindfold slow, and the room is dark when the silk falls away. Link’s about to twist his head to catch a look, but Rhett splays his hand across the back of Link’s skull and pushes his face down into darkness. Link gives a muffled moan into the pillow, and Rhett chuckles.

“Not yet.”

The blindfold is gone now, but Rhett keeps Link smothered in pillow with his right hand as his left trails down his body. He uses one finger to follow the valley of Link’s spine, counting the binds. He moves all the way down, over his tailbone, and teases at the spit-slick crease of his ass. He circles a fingertip at Link’s hole, rolling at the first ring of muscle, confident. The sensation makes Link shiver, but it’s not enough.

“If only you could see yourself like this. At my mercy.”

Link gives another whine, rim twitching wider. Rhett’s finger is gone for a moment, and when he comes back, he lets off Link’s head and yanks him by a handful of silk binds at his back. He flips Link over in one strong, quick motion, and when Link blinks into vision, he can’t believe the sight.

There, kneeling between his spread legs, Rhett’s looking at him and touching himself. He’s got his jeans scrunched low on his hips, forest green button-up open, revealing a good amount of tan, beautiful chest. Last he saw him, Rhett was dining across from him, wiping a bit of grease from his mouth. He was too quick in the hallway, it was too dark, and he was too skilled in the bedroom when he undressed, blindfolded, and bound him for Link to admire him then. This is the first time since he approached Link’s gotten a chance to see him, study him, and _shit._ It’s overwhelming.

Rhett’s tugging his cock in quick strokes, eyes on Link’s face. His brow is sweaty and his face is pink. Link’s been under the impression Rhett’s unfazed doing this, cool like he knows what he’s doing. He does, but he sure ain’t cool. His whole face is flushed, neck and chest. His arm flexes as he pumps himself, and when Link looks again, he sees Rhett’s dick is pink, too, hard, thick, and glistening in lube. Link tries to reach for Rhett and finds his hands tied, whole body bound tight, save his legs. Link lets his legs fall open, shows off his dick. He takes note of his body, and Rhett was right; he does look good like this. It’s like the blue silk was made for him, twining up his form like candy-cane stripes. Rhett reaches to squeeze his hip with one hand, the other still pumping his wet dick.

“Hi,” Rhett says, and it’s corny.

Link laughs; he loves it. “Nice to see ya.”

Rhett licks his lips, and there it is - that look Link wanted to see, that undeniable attraction in his face. The movements of his eyes, admiring Link like he can’t get enough, the lowered brow, the quick tongue, the blushing cheeks. His eyes are black in the dark, and Link’s not sure if it’s the rain’s cool breeze that makes him shiver, or the lust in Rhett’s face. Either way, Rhett glances down to his dick and holds it out for Link to look at it.

“I really wanna fuck you,” he says. “Can I?”

It’s a good-looking dick, and Link bites his lip. He can’t move, not really, but he’s got his legs free, so he does what he can. He brings his knees up around Rhett’s hips and stretches out his legs at either side, claiming him. He takes a breath so deep he feels his bondage constrict his ribs and gives Rhett a look he can’t misunderstand, along with his consent. “Yeah. I want you to. Please.”

That’s all Rhett needs. He kneels closer between Link’s legs and sets a lube-soiled hand on Link’s chest, slipping under the silk to rub oily at his nipples. He uses the other hand to guide his cockhead to Link’s rim, nudging right there, under his junk. The head is thick and hot, and Link’s not sure how it’s supposed to happen, really, save that once Rhett’s inside, it’s supposed to feel fucking _great._

When Rhett slips the head inside, he meets Link’s eyes, and Link cries out. Rhett keeps pressing, one wet centimeter after another, holding Link’s gaze. Link can see something there, the first hint of worry he’s seen all night. That sliver of something ashamed reminds Link this moment isn’t suspended in time; they’re alone now, but they won’t be tomorrow. They’ve still got wives, somewhere, both of them. Link tries not to think about it too much. Rhett sheaths himself fully, and when Rhett leans to kiss him, he momentarily forgets.

Right now, there’s only them. Link’s tied up and perched atop pillows like a gift for Rhett to ravage, and as Rhett moves his hips, it seems that’s the plan. It’s taken too long, too fucking long to get here, and Link doesn’t just mean tonight. As Rhett starts rocking his hips, pulling out, pushing in, catching up with the slick and the heat of Link’s insides, Link thinks they should have done this ages ago. Bondage or no, this can’t possibly be the first time Rhett’s fucked him.

And yet, it is. It’s new. All of it. The way Rhett looks at him, holds his eyes. The care with which he cradles Link’s body, tugs at his binds. He’s thrusting his hips now, steady motion, and Link’s feeling the pleasure. He keeps his legs spread wide, watching his dick bounce as Rhett humps him. His whole face is hot, nipples and dick stiff. He’s taut and loose all at once, hot in his binds and wet where Rhett meets him. When Rhett scoops Link up his arms and holds his bound body against him, Link’s eyes roll back.

Rhett takes his body like that for a while. Holding Link against him, using his form. When his breath goes ragged, Rhett lowers Link, slips out, and flips him over. He spreads Link’s cheeks when he slips back in, and thrusts back into motion before grabbing at the knot of his bound wrists. He holds Link’s bound hands at his tailbone as he fucks, and soon, time, movement, and pleasure become illusions. Link tingles, catches good feelings from the base of his tailbone all the way up, burning in his face. He’s moaning, drooling, cursing Rhett’s name. He hears himself, hears Rhett grunting, and faintly, the rain. Link’s sure he’s making whiny half-screams by the time Rhett’s bouncing his pelvis off his ass, fucking him in earnest. Rhett drills him, pounds him, makes use of that slick rim by pushing its limits and beyond. He keeps Link loosely in his hold as his body stays tight, and when Rhett hunches over him to teethe at his shoulder, Link finds himself confessing.

“Been touching myself every night,” he says. “Few weeks ago. Caught feelings for you.”

Rhett grumbles against his ear, sucks a mark into his neck. Link feels his friend twitch inside him, stutter off-kilter like he can’t handle it. Rhett speeds up, rocking the whole bed as he growls a response. “I’ve always wanted you, Link. Don’t know what to do with myself, I want you so much.”

When Rhett drags his beard under Link’s jaw, nuzzling his shoulder, Link feels himself start to crest. He’s sure to come like this, with Rhett holding him up on his knees, fucking him like he’s nothing more than a fit body and a slick hole. Link knows he’s more than that, but when Rhett starts muttering filth in his ear, Link can’t help but feel like Rhett’s personal slut. Nobody else can know Rhett like this. Only Link.

Link’s about two seconds from coming when he asks, “Are you mine?”

Rhett locks his hips flat to Link’s ass, answers, “Forever,” and comes. He pumps in small movements as he empties, and Link can feel the slick coat his insides. Rhett reaches underneath him and grabs his cock, tugs Link a few times, and then Link’s coming, too, spilling into Rhett’s hand, pillow between his legs. Rhett’s hips give a few small movements, and Link can hear his heavy breathing. The rain comes back, louder than ever.

His shoulders are sore, body tight like his muscles have been clenched too long. Link feels Rhett press his mouth to the back of his skull, breathing in the scent of his hair, burying his snout in the thickness of it. Link’s body wants nothing more than for Rhett to stay inside him, kiss him, bite him at his pulse-point like a lion claiming his mate. Rhett thrusts against him a final few times, slips his dick out, then starts loosening Link’s binds.

Link’s quiet as Rhett unbinds him, pulling the silk from his body in coils, ribbon damp with sweat and crinkling as it falls from Link’s skin. The bondage leaves marks, Link can see, but he’s too gone to care. Rhett unfurls every last knot, collecting the silk and tossing it far from the body it once bound. Rhett flips Link over and stretches him out - arms, legs, core - and soothes the marks with his hands.

Hovering over Link, Rhett frames him with his arms and gazes down at him. It’s too intimate, too intense, and without the safety of silk, Link wants to reach for him. He does, winding his arms on Rhett’s neck and tugging him down for a soft, honest kiss. When Rhett rears up, Link’s heart is beating quick. He’s never been so nervous; it feels like a new crush. He’s lost to the fantasy before he remembers what he and Rhett have done: soiled the bed meant for Rhett and another. Link doesn’t see it that way, really, at least he tries not to.

Rhett kisses him again, lips soft, beard softer. He presses his mouth to Link’s cheekbone and tells him he loves him. Link moves closer and pulls Rhett atop him. He nuzzles his face in Rhett’s neck and tells him he loves him too, but he doesn’t sleep in Rhett’s bed that night.

No, an hour later, and Link’s out of the shower, watching his steamed reflection trace the markings in his skin. Rhett’s in the kitchen, cleaning up dinner, and after Link dries and dresses himself in the clothes Rhett tore from his body, he lingers in the kitchen. Rhett looks different in this light, with his shirt buttoned, his pants zipped. The blush and sweat, the glow of sex, is gone, but the look in his face remains.

Link collects his jacket and phone and steps up to the front door. Rhett watches him cross the kitchen and pause in the entryway. Neither of them can hear the rain. Link swallows away the last taste of Rhett’s kiss and tries not to feel the burn of blue silk under his clothes. He presses his lips together, sad eyes, and nods at Rhett like a friend with nothing to say.

His hand is on the doorknob when he says, “Goodnight,” but the door is shut heavy behind him when Rhett bids the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is he, that boy too shy to kiss with tongue?

Rhett remembers the smell of wet earth. Noises thrumming from inside the house, music they can’t quite hear, and tipsy bodies laughing, bumping against each other. Rhett and Link are outside it, on their own in the yard, at the backside of the house. Rhett’s kneeling where the lawn meets the house, damp earth muddying up his knees. He remembers the water spigot left of Link’s hip, the smell of hose water, the crispness of night air on his bare arms, and the weight of Link’s dick on his tongue.

He’s blushing bright pink because he knows exactly how it happened. He and Link were at a college party, the one happening just now, in this house Link’s leaning against. Rhett had taken them out this Friday night in December knowing they needed a break from hot-wrestling on their dorm room floor. They’d been tense with unspoken attraction for weeks, and knowing he was moments from acting on it, Rhett brought Link somewhere he thought safe. He and Link socialized like fresh twenty-year-olds should, drank ’til their eyes went blurry, and kept their bodies close ’til they wanted to be alone together. Rhett found them a dark corner to lounge in and he and Link sipped beers, unhelpfully doing little but gazing at each other. Eyes dark like their intentions, Rhett kept Link in his sights as he finished off his beer and moved like he wanted to do something. The secret attraction between them burned fierce, always had, but Link staring him down had them both feeling the spark of it, and tipsy Rhett wanted to make a move. He wanted to ruin the friendship.

Thing is, Rhett didn’t think Link would actually follow him outside. He motioned for Link to finish his drink then took him by the hand, guiding him through the forest of young bodies. Link followed, unresisting. He didn’t resist when Rhett pulled him through the party and out the screen door in back, didn’t resist when Rhett ushered him into the shadows with horny insistence, didn’t resist when Rhett backed him against the cool outer wall and lowered his mouth, didn’t resist when Rhett kissed him. No sound there in the shadows, only movement as Link let Rhett feel up his body, kiss every part of his face. Rhett lingered at Link’s mouth, tempted to lick past his lips with a shy tongue.

Indeed, this Rhett is shy, bashful as the new moon. Link receives him, starry-eyed astronomer devoted to a love older than Earth herself, receives Rhett’s trembling hands and stardust kisses like a man of worship, a college boy in love with his friend. Rhett kisses Link ’til their noses go cold, then moves down his body, mouthing his shoulders, clavicle, chest and belly through his t-shirt. He’s shy, but he knows what he wants, and that’s how we find him now, on his knees before his muse.

Link whimpers soft noises into the night, hands gripping Rhett’s shoulders, Rhett’s on his waist. Rhett kneels in the mud and moves his mouth slow over the shaft of Link’s dick, timid like he’s not sure he’s doing it right. Link gives him a squeeze of assurance, silent but heavy in meaning, and Rhett’s face warms.

He’s coy, blushing like he can’t believe he’s doing this. Since when did he wear basketball shorts in December, take Link to house parties, or drink this much? _Since when did I want Link’s cock in my mouth?_

Rhett feels a twinge in his belly at knowing he’s thought about this for years. They’re young, but not as young as they have been, and Rhett’s over-eager. Groping Link’s hips, Rhett moves in the mud, swivels his mouth in a way he hopes Link likes. His boy gives soft, pleasured noises in reply, weakly restrained like he doesn’t want anyone but Rhett to hear. Rhett offers him a soft suckle at the head of his cock, and Link moans sweetly for him. Rhett goes a little deeper, nudging Link down his throat, too horny not to.

“Fuck…” Link curses, fingers clenching at the back of Rhett’s neck. His hand moves to Rhett’s head and settles atop his buzz, thumb stroking the boy-short hairs. Rhett offers Link his eyes, and Link looks overwhelming in the moonlight, head tipped back, crease in his brow, moan on his lips. Rhett wants to take him one further.

He slips his mouth even deeper, gags himself on Link’s length. His whole body goes hot, painful like he’s keeping something from it, and he relaxes his throat on Link’s thickness. It’s weird, having something so stiff lodged in his throat, but it’s really fucking hot, too, and Rhett twitches in his shorts. He breathes through his nose and presses it to the musky thatch of Link’s pelvic hair, getting as close as he can. He can hear Link stutter another curse, feel him twitch in his throat. Link grips the back of his head and humps into his mouth, hips rocking in tiny movements, and Rhett has to pull back. Dragging his tongue along the underside as he goes, he smears Link’s cockhead over his lips, makes sure to get a dribble of wetness on his lip mole, just for Link.

Link sees it and whines. He cups Rhett’s face and makes eyes at him, stroking the rim of his open mouth. As he continues to thrust his dick on Rhett’s tongue, Rhett holds the look. The ruddy head of Link’s dick matches the shade of his cheeks, the red of his lips, and Rhett’s greedy, wishes he had more than one mouth. Warm with drink, he sways on his knees, sinks his mouth back down, and hollows his cheeks. Link’s dick is wet, lengthy as it fills Rhett’s mouth and throat. Rhett’s not drunk enough not to think about being caught but tipsy enough to try deep-throating Link again. He does, immortalizing the sounds his throat makes on Link’s cock.

Rhett focuses on Link’s pleasure, working his mouth and throat in ways he didn’t think he could. Hyperaware, he knows they’re not alone, not really, knows it every time a shadow figure passes by the back door inside the house. Rhett flicks his eyes at the figures as he stretches his mouth. He’s hot in the face and blurry from beer, so when Link reaches for his chin and tips his head up, Rhett blinks slow.

Link pulls his dick out and lays it over the slit of Rhett’s mouth, cradling his head with one hand. The other traces the handsome arches of Rhett’s dark eyebrows, the bones in his face. Link parts his lips and speaks. “I like your face,” he says, dick twitching on Rhett’s chin.

Rhett swivels his face and answers underneath the meat on his mouth, teasing Link with moving lips. “You wanna come on it?”

Lusty eyes, Rhett knows what he’s said. The beer may have tricked his tongue into confessing, but a face dripping in Link’s hot come isn’t an unappealing thought. In fact, the confession makes Rhett’s dick throb, and he reaches down to squeeze himself through his tented shorts. He’s sure the silhouette of them is unmistakable now, one shadow boy standing, one on his knees, touching himself. He wonders if anyone will recognize it.

Link’s dazed by Rhett’s answer, stroking the slope of his jaw. Rhett waits, giving his dick soft laps. He can tell Link likes the thought by the dribble of salty slick from his cockhead, that which Rhett laps up quick, but he gives Link time to answer all the same. Link touches Rhett’s face again like he’s considering it, then glances at the back door. “What about…?”

Something about Link acknowledging the people in the house, passing by the frosted glass window of the wooden door behind the screen, makes Rhett burn with want. He wants them to know they’re out here, distinguish the puzzle of their shadow forms as something naughty. He wants to take his time in sucking Link off, finish him, wants to join the party afterwards and have someone notice the blush on their cheeks, the mud on his knees. Rhett offers Link a squiggle of his tongue before reaching a hand towards the water spigot. It’s leaking like Rhett’s dick, like Link’s, and he fingers the wet spray before bringing his fingers to Link’s lips.

They’re both tipsy enough to act without being told, and Link sucks the metallic water from Rhett’s fingers. Rhett nuzzles his face against Link’s sticky dick for emphasis and mumbles, “I’ll rinse my face. They’ll never know.”

 _But I kinda hope they do,_ his sex brain adds. He gives Link a look like he wants Link to dirty him up, and Link nibbles his fingers and smiles. It’s a grin that glows as white as a star, so Rhett makes a wish on it.

“Okay,” Link agrees, and his voice is husky. He smooches the pads of Rhett’s fingers one at a time, tilting his head down to peer into Rhett’s eyes. Link’s eyes burn afire in blue as he makes a filthy addendum, “But I want you to wear it ’til you make yourself come.”

Rhett whimpers, caught horny at the sudden lewdness. Link doesn’t give him time to breathe as he tugs at the corner of Rhett’s mouth and slips his dick back in. “Wanna watch you touch yourself.”

Rhett’s body alights at the command, hand in his lap squeezing his dick to restrain the pleasure. Link starts back up with eager thrusts, so Rhett makes a soft shape with his mouth and lets saliva pool on his tongue, urging Link to use him. Link’s power arouses him, but he can’t trace the path of it. Where is the quiet boy he lead outside? Where is he, that boy too shy to kiss with tongue? Rhett was shy, too, overwhelmed with wanting Link but moving gently, timidly. He took Link in his mouth like a prayer, reverent like Link’s pelvis is a place of worship. Now, Link’s harder than ever, a little forceful as he grips Rhett’s shoulders. His hips move quick, speeding up like he wants to give Rhett a nice load to wear. Furrowing his brows, Rhett strokes his own dick through his shorts, face burning so hot it stings.

Link’s making little grunts of appreciation, massaging Rhett’s shoulders as he says, “Come on, Rhett, whip it out. Lemme see.”

Struck with arousal he can’t contain, the surge escapes his dick-stuffed mouth in a loud, desperate moan. One hand clamps down on Link’s waist as the other fumbles to get his dick out. He snaps the hem of his shorts and takes his cock is his in hand, damply warm against the cool night air. He closes a fist over the head as he closes his lips over Link’s, hallowing his cheeks tight. Devoted, Rhett suckles Link as he jerks himself with a tight fist.

“Yeah,” Link praises. Voice raspy with arousal, Link says something else that rumbles under the vibration within the house, so low in frequency Rhett misses it. Link gives a soft smack to his cheek and repeats himself, “I said, _suck me_.”

Rhett wants to retort, _I am!_ but Link’s right. He could be giving a better ‘job. Rhett gathers more spit on his tongue and takes Link’s cock in confidence, maximum suction, bobbing his head. Link doesn’t say anything else after that save for half-words and noises of appreciation. Rhett closes his eyes and works his mouth, works his hand. Shifting on his sore knees, he stretches his jaw, flexes his throat. His mouth is wet with salty slick and saliva, and the mix of it drips down Rhett’s chin as he gags himself. Link makes a loud yelp when Rhett lodges the full length of him down his throat and wiggles his face against his pelvis. Rhett feels Link scrape his nails over the shape of his skull, raising goosebumps on the bare skin of his head, neck, arms and legs.

Link fucks into his mouth for a few minutes, long enough for a full party song to elapse. Rhett knows it, faintly, but he can’t remember. He’s focused on the task at hand, at mouth, the way Link pulls at his shoulders, fucks into his throat. He jerks himself quicker as Link nears orgasm, and soon, Link’s pleasure reaches a crest. Link pets Rhett’s head, warns him that he’s close.

“Show me your face,” he whispers, taking hold of Rhett’s chin. Rhett looks up, suckles the tip of Link’s dick as Link takes it between thumb and forefinger and strokes himself at the base. Rhett watches as Link’s mouth falls open, crease in his brow, face deepening in red blush. His hips stutter, pulling his dick from Rhett’s lips and jerking it to finish. He cries out as he comes, painting Rhett’s pretty face. Rhett closes his eyes and tips his face up, letting the hot ropes fall from the crown of his head to his lips and chin, splattering his cheeks and dripping down the cut of his jaw. Link makes breathy noises as he spills everything, more than Rhett accounted for, coating the lovely structures of his moon-face, striping his strong brows and the slope of his nose. The slick stings his blushing face, _hot hot hot,_ and Link rears back to admire his work.

Rhett opens one eye, the other weighted with come. Link cups his face and smears his thumb through a streak on his cheek as he coos, “Touch yourself for me, baby.”

The pet name encourages Rhett’s hand. He keeps his head tilted up, holding the pearly streaks in place, but a few droplets slip down his neck. Link catches them on his fingers, squeezing Rhett’s neck gently as he urges him to finish. Rhett keeps Link in view with one eye, then closes it and furrows his brows. He’s covered in come and decidedly _filthy,_ and imagining what he looks like, here in the yard outside a house party, kneeling in mud at Link’s feet with slick on his face, Rhett catches his orgasm. His working arm trembles as he squeezes, pumps, hunches forward and comes. Link’s slick moves on his face as he gasps, moans loudly as he shoots his load into the damp grass at the yard’s edge. He squeaks his eye open in time to see white ropes fall on dark, damp leaves between Link’s legs, and the sharp reality makes him come again. He tightens his fist vice-like and dribbles out the last of it, wearing Link’s come proudly all the while. When he falls back, Link holds him up and tips his head to see his face.

Rhett’s pretty young face is flushed and slack with exhaustion. Link’s come has run in all different directions, streaking his bare face and up his forehead, into his buzzed hairline. Link’s looking him like he’s the most erotic thing he’s ever seen, and his spent cock gives a weak twitch where it hangs soft before Rhett’s face. Link smiles down at him for a job well done, and Rhett praises himself for good work, smiling back. Link squeezes the nape of Rhett’s neck and gestures to the water spigot.

“Let’s get you clean and go inside, man. It’s gettin’ cold.”

It’s not an understatement, without the burn of ever-insistent arousal, Rhett and Link can feel the December chill catch up to them. Both the alcohol and the attraction between them kept their insides warm, but the yard is damp and cold and they’re starting to notice. After zipping themselves back up, Link crouches to find the nozzle of the hose and hands it to Rhett, moving aside to let him clumsily kneel over the dirt. Link turns the spigot with one hand and strokes Rhett’s back with other. Rhett washes the stickiness off his face, grimacing into the icy water. It feels good on his blush-hot face, and he moves a hand over his skin, cleansing himself. He takes his time to get every last fleck, and when Link takes the hose from him to wash his hands and face, Rhett’s skin is numb with chill. He stands and wipes his face with his t-shirt, a flimsy white oversized thing that doesn’t suit winter weather in the slightest. As he stands, Link offers Rhett’s knees the nozzle, rinsing the mud off for him. Rhett watches him squat before him, positions reversed, as Link soothes Rhett’s sore knees. He turns the spigot off and rubs Rhett’s knees, wiping the water from his legs with his shirt. Link leans forward and presses one soft kiss to each knee in silent thanks. Rhett slides his hand through Link’s fluffy black hair to reciprocate, and Link gives a lopsided grin.

They’re damp and fuckin’ cold, but they’re clean, so Link stands and leads Rhett away from the puddle by the spigot. Rhett’s come is mixing with Link’s there, soaking into the earth, and Rhett can’t help but laugh at it.

Link joins him in a misplaced chuckle, sidling up close. Rhett drapes an arm over his shoulders and moves to kiss his head. Link lifts his face and kisses back, seeking Rhett’s cold lips. He gives him a tender smooch, more like the sweet kisses he gave when Rhett first brought him out here, and Rhett’s heart goes warm.

In the few steps it takes them to cross back to the screen door, Rhett asks Link a question. “What was that about, man? You took control halfway through.”

Looking up, Link’s are wide and boyish-blue, innocent like he didn’t just paint Rhett’s face in ejaculate. “You didn’t like it?”

Rhett pulls him closer to his side, gives him a squeeze, pauses before the screen door. Inside, the party continues, people moving through the hallways, tipsy and oblivious. He wants to get inside, get warm, but Rhett pauses, regards Link under the overhead yard light. Their nastiness happened just at the edges of it, basked in shadow. Now, Rhett looks at Link in full glory, pink cheeks and a cute smile. He’s sure anyone inside will recognize that look, as well as the tell-tell blowjob imprints of Rhett’s knobby knees. “No,” he tells him. “I liked it. It was _really_ hot. I just noticed, is all.”

Link shrugs and Rhett can feel it in his armpit. Warmth blooms at the seam of their bodies where they touch, and Link bites his lip. “What did you expect? You were latched on my dick by the mouth! You make me so fuckin’ _horny_ , Rhett, how was I s’posed to deal?”

Rhett smiles again, supposes Link’s right (he usually is), and steps forward. He walks them to the screen door and puts a hand to the frame, leaning to whisper in Link’s ear like the people on the other side will hear them. “Didn’t think you’d ‘deal’ by givin’ me a facial,” catches himself, “but I guess I was the one who asked for it.” Rhett chuckles. “We’re just full of surprises, ain’t we?”

Impatient and chillier than ever, Link moves out from under Rhett’s arm and up the steps, pulls open the screen door. He stands at the top step between the screen and the back door as he says, “Surprises? Of this kind? Oh, _baby_ …” He grins like the devil, and there it is again, that flash of something far from innocent. “We’re just gettin’ started.” Link pushes open the back door and slips inside.

Rhett bites his lip at the thought, then follows Link in and out of the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hotel bed has seen too much to feign innocence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains watersports.

Link wipes his brow. He’s drenched in sweat and working hard, flushed in exertion as he cycles an exercise bike. The light blue of his sleeveless shirt looks navy where it sticks to his skin, and Rhett bites his lip as Link reaches for his water bottle. Legs pedaling, Link takes a long drink, Rhett’s eyes trained on him from somewhere he’s not looking.

The men in the hotel gym can’t see Rhett out there in the hallway, watching them, watching Link. Incredibly, the hallway is empty, and Rhett sneaks, hyperaware of being caught yet slightly thrilled by it. He doesn’t know how it happened, having Link passenger side on a road trip one moment, then following a whim and landing them at a dinky hotel in Alabama the next. This place is just one stop on the road to elsewhere, a pitstop on the journey forged by the two of them in a car they share. This hotel is also the site of something strange and sexy, and thus, the scene of our story.

Rhett’s testing the limits as he creeps by the vending machine. He doesn’t mean to stare, it’s just that Link was taking an _awfully_ long time at the gym, and Rhett finished whatever he was doing long before Link was due back. Missing him, he went searching in the basement for the gym, finding Link inside it, pink-faced and sweaty, crease in his brow as he heightens the slope of his invisible climb. Link swipes at his sweaty forehead, leaving his dark bangs matted and askew, and Rhett likes the sight of it. Link’s always been athletic, and Rhett’s always loved watching him, but this isn’t a youth soccer game. Here, Rhett is alone, and he can admire Link in ways he does privately.

In fact, something about him focused like this, sweaty and cleansing himself with good water and exercise, has Rhett a bit… _randy._ I mean _horny._ And it’s only getting worse as Link takes more sips of water. Rhett’s hiding - as best as he can at 6’7” - in the shadowed crease between door and vending machine, peeking in the slim gym window.

He’s been watching Link a while, observing him in secret. Rhett studies the shapes of his body in motion, the way his eyes glaze when he’s warm in the muscles, the sweat. Rhett watches him work his beautiful body ’til he has to reach for water, watches Link as he take a glorious swig that trickles down and dampens the whole front of his shirt. Making a small noise of appreciation, Rhett moves closer to the door and studies Link as he reaches into his pack for a second bottle, downing nearly half of it at once.

Rhett doesn’t know why, but he’s impressed by the sight of it. It’s specific, the idea of Link’s body retaining all that water, but Rhett finds himself fantasizing about Link releasing it, be it through sweat or otherwise. Considering it has Rhett a little more than interested, knowing Link’s soon to reach his limits. Maybe he’s shameful, aroused by Link working out, but it’s the ghost twinge in his bladder at the thought of Link drinking too much that makes him groan into the quiet.

Biting his lip, Rhett indulges. Link’s probably feeling so worked up, flushed with heat and burning energy. Knowing him, Rhett knows Link thinks he can replace his energy with water, consuming in excess. Rhett can feel it, the liquid pooling in his body, sip after sip filling him up like a well-oiled machine. He knows that Link will push himself in all senses of the phrase, nourishing his body ’til it wants to burst, and if this means holding his urine as it builds, so be it. Link’s stubborn that way, and as Rhett watches him finish off his second bottle, the horny part of him cries out, confused.

Link’s a force of nature, a prime cut of meat. Tall, fit, and handsome, with a torso shaped like a pyramid balanced on its point. Familiar with this body, if only in shameful studies like this one and passing touches, Rhett can tell you he works for it. All the sharp muscles of him, lean stretch of his body, and his clear skin, it’s all real, and it _shows._

Sneaking a hand down his front in temptation, Rhett peers through the glass, and he can _see it._ He recognizes the pain-pleasure on Link’s face, mouth open in and breathing hard in what Rhett imagines is teasing the edge of glory. He’s glistening wet and his muscles are bulging, and in true voyeuristic form, Rhett trains his eyes on Link’s body and squeezes his crotch. As soon as he does it, he pulls away and groans. Slightly ashamed but too horny to care, Rhett lets his breathing cool and leans into the shadows, finds himself fixating back on the idea of Link full and squirmy. _He’ll have to use the restroom after this, won’t he?_

Wanting to run before being caught, Rhett steals himself one last glance and spots Link dismounting. The dampness of his workout clothes makes Rhett’s nerves broil, but it’s the way he presses a hand to his bladder and winces that sends Rhett running for the hills. Shameful, he escapes via stairs and returns to their shared hotel room to wait for Link, _God forgive his desperate beating heart!_

When Link slides his card through the door to room 218, he finds Rhett in the bathroom, fixing his hair. He’s stone-faced, so Link offers him a cool hello through the open door. Rhett nods to his existence, asks him how it went.

“The gym? Fine.” Link drops his bag at the foot of his bed (the room came with two) and approaches the bathroom. Rhett flinches, but Link doesn’t see it, and he nudges into the space, insistent. “Lemme in,” he grunts. “Gotta piss.”

Hot, curling stomach, Rhett shoves him. “Get away, you’re wet with sweat.” He doesn’t have time to consider the phrasing as his body moves, out of the bathroom quick and shutting the door behind him. No time to consider that, either, as his stupid mouth continues, “It’s just - you can’t use the toilet.”

“What?” Link’s whole face contorts when he says it, eyebrows knitting. Crossing his arms to counter it, Rhett stands before the door, resisting. They enter a moment of quiet, challenging each other in heavy stillness with an unbroken stare, even as Link squeezes his thighs together in suppression. Brows knit, Link looks him up and down, then, “Rhett.”

Rhett doesn’t know what happens next, whether he should blame his hot-blooded body or the trip of his tongue. “Remember when we used to pee in the same bowl?”

Blinking, Link looks as if he’s about to lose it, but something washes over him that strikes, makes him quip, “I use to leave the door open in college.”

That same naughty something (nostalgia?) washes over Rhett, and he unconsciously tips his hips towards Link. They’ve never done anything, and certainly not anything like this, but Rhett _wants it._ His voice goes gravelly as he reaches for each side of the doorframe, wanting to look bigger than Link as he says it. “Still gotta piss?”

Link takes the bait, teasing the hem of his workout shorts with his thumb. Low light of an unlit hotel room, still, a devil’s grin beams bright. “Yeah.”

Catching the tail of something he doesn’t know how to name, Rhett leans over Link and husks his voice. “Do it on me.”

His friend cocks his head, then grabs Rhett by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Rhett’s hands are on his damp gym clothes in a moment, pawing the fabric as he stumbles Link backwards. With Rhett on his mouth, Link senses the bed behind him and wrenches Rhett off him, tosses him towards it. Falling onto his back, Rhett lays out and presents his front. Link’s on him right quick, kicking off his shoes and crawling overtop. He strips his shirt, naked save for sweat-drenched gym shorts, and smiles at Rhett like a freak.

It gets sweaty _real_ fast after that, Rhett roving his hands over Link’s dewy skin as Link pushes him around. Content and consenting, Rhett offers Link his body, and in turn receives God’s gifts in the form of man. Link tries not to kiss him too much, fails, and scoops Rhett in his arms, grumbling a wordless whine into his neck. Rhett takes the noise to mean, _I want you so bad and I don’t know what’s about to happen but fuck, I want that too,_ and he’s right to think it. It’s exactly what Link means as he half-heartedly grinds his hips against Rhett.

Thankfully, one of them’s starting to figure it out, and in his kiss-lusty haze, Rhett pushes Link far from him and tells him cool it. Wrecked, Link gives him a lopsided smile. Rhett chides him, “Come on, Link, remember what we’re here for.”

Nodding, Link closes his eyes and moves slow. Wanting to stroke Link’s thighs as he goes, Rhett resists and straightens himself out, reminds himself what’s really going on here: _Link’s about to pee on him._ The thought is titillating, and with Link here, warm atop him and focused like he gets, Rhett doesn’t question it. Lowering his groin flat to Rhett’s, Link reaches for his softening cock and pulls it from his shorts. Rhett’s breath catches in his throat at the sight, a small mewling sound squeaking past parted lips, and when Link presses the soft pink head to Rhett’s shirt, Rhett curses.

“Fuck! What the hell we _doin’,_ man?”

Leaving him unanswered, Link sits up and straddles Rhett’s upper lap, dragging his cock through the soft folds of maroon fabric, teasing the belly beneath. Rhett can feel the head, perfect, and he croons with strange, specific desire. He wants to tell Link what to do, but he can barely find the words. It’s unexplained, why the thought of Link releasing himself and using Rhett to do it arouses the both of them. As it’s always been, Link senses Rhett can’t speak and guides the scene by acting without being told. He reaches for Rhett’s face and holds his gaze steady, far too intimate for the moment.

Link strokes the shape of Rhett’s face, thumb in his beard. His gaze is a sharp, ice-blue in the dark, but a serenity comes over him, softening his features as he says, “You’re so beautiful like this, Rhett.”

That’s when Rhett feels it, warmth spreading across his belly. Whimpering into the realization, Rhett keeps his eyes on Link and cries a moan at the look on his face. Link sighs as he releases, nudging up Rhett’s body and dragging his leaking cock over Rhett’s torso. His piss catches valleys of fabric and spills in rivulets, soaking the front of Rhett’s shirt. Shivering into the warm wetness, Rhett’s hips claim a half-second to bring Rhett’s ankles up around Link’s back, pressing his groin close to the spot. Wanting all of it, Rhett wiggles into the sensation of Link wetting up his pants and pulls him close.

Leaning to find Rhett’s mouth, Link maintains a steady stream as he moves into Rhett’s possession, grinding his body on Rhett’s like he wants to soak him to the bone.

Receiving his friend, Rhett moans on Link’s tongue as it stuffs his mouth. Link keeps a tight hold on Rhett as he uses him, releases his tension like Rhett’s the only one who can take it. Trembling with the last of it, he rubs their soaked groins together in small pelvic gyrations. When he’s done, Link sits up, catches Rhett’s eyes, and fingers a bit of wetness from between their bodies. He brings it to Rhett’s lips and makes him suck it from his fingers.

Taste on his tongue, Rhett’s eyes cross at having Link, his body, and all its offerings, losing himself to the dark side of heaven. In the moment he returns, Link’s laying him down and grinding himself on Rhett through their wet clothes. He squeezes Rhett’s cock and massages it through the soaked denim, making Rhett moan for his piss. Feeling the warmth fade, Rhett whimpers at the cooling dampness drenching his cock. Easing him back to reality, Link threads his dry hand through Rhett’s hair and finds his mouth again. He offers a gentle tug and a pleasant kiss.

“What you want?” he slurs, drowsy with relief.

Honestly? Rhett wants so much. He wants to stay soaked and pressed beneath Link forever, wants to flip him over, strip him, and do him the same, wants Link to claim him for real and make Rhett choke on his dick. But how to say any of that? Nervous to find out, Rhett offers Link a horny noise. He pulls on Link’s hips and shimmies his own like he wants Link to get them both naked, and Link obeys. He peels the wet layers one by one and reveals their bare skin, pale in the moonlight and damp with proof of Link’s release. After casting the clothing away, Link gets his warm hands on Rhett, admires his naked body and swipes the wet off his groin and belly.

Teasing Rhett’s dick as he goes, Link’s touches have Rhett hissing sharp breaths. He closes his eyes and lets Link worship his body, counts six breathless murmurs of admiration before getting his hands on Link and flipping positions. Pushing Link down and away from the damp sheets, Rhett gets atop him and pins him with both hands at his chest. Considering their new position and the cool prickle of their piss-slick skin, Rhett huffs a small laugh.

Rhett answers Link’s question before he asks it. “We’re naked. We’re fuckin’ naked together.”

Saying it pauses Mother Time, allows the two a suspended moment between her wings. Link takes it to look at Rhett, stroking his long thighs as he sits atop him. Something exceptional moves behind his eyes, and then he’s smiling, breaking out in a beaming grin that warms Rhett’s insides. He moves his hands up Rhett’s body, tracing the muscle, the fat, all the lines of his best friend’s form. Then, handsome and brilliant as ever, Link says, “Fuckin’ naked? I sure hope so!”

Moving to cover Link’s body with his own, Rhett groans a thousand blessings. He gets both hands in Link’s hair and threads the inky strands through his fingers, blessing the brain beneath and all its naughty thoughts. Smooching his neck, his chest, his lips, Rhett thanks Link for what’s he done, what he’s promised. A mouth is only as soft as the lips, angel’s kiss, and Rhett honors Link by kissing him into oblivion. Link kisses back, squeezing Rhett’s hips and indulging in the bareness of him. In this moment, Rhett feels like confessing to Link his voyeurism, so he does.

“I was watching you. Before, in the gym.”

Link’s hands don’t falter, and instead he bucks his hips, groans, “Hot,” and continues to kiss Rhett in abundance.

Feeling euphoric, Rhett’s giggly. He chuckles softly against Link’s mouth, laughing at himself, laughing at Link, amused at the both of them for doing it this way. Link’s aroused by the thought of Rhett watching him, and Rhett by Link _pissing_ on him. If that makes them dirty, well, can you blame them? Leave it to a grimy second-floor hotel room in a state not their own to have them meeting anew like this, making strange love like this.

Eager for another laugh, Link takes his own cock in hand and meets Rhett’s eyes. The thing is hard now, Rhett sees, heavy and lengthy, and Link wields it, sword-like. Hand at the base, Link swings his dick around, batting it against Rhett’s like he wants Rhett to challenge him. Chuckling again, Rhett goes hot in the face and draws his sword, hard like Link’s, and ruddy pink. Nudging it against Link’s, he’s once again met with the hilarity of it. He’s straddled atop his best friend, soaked in his piss, and now they’re bumping their dicks together. It’s both funny and erotic, and as Rhett smacks the thick meat of his dick against Link’s, he figures at least they’re on-brand.

He’s caught in a low chuckle when Link flips the switch, grabs both dicks in one hand and squeezes them together. His face changes and his eyes go dark and dreamy, and Rhett’s body heats at his touch. Wrapping the stretch of his big hand around them, he jerks slowly, letting Rhett burn low, simmering like hot coals. It’s the first time he’s touched him this way, and Rhett can barely handle it.

Squeaking an impatient whine, Rhett urges Link to pump harder. Link grunts, jerking tight. “You like that?”

Hunching to get his face close to Link’s, Rhett steals a kiss and gasps open-mouthed against Link’s cheek, beard tickling. Link swivels his wrist in a way that makes Rhett hide his blushing face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling his nose at the cut of Link’s jaw. “Link…”

“I got you, baby, I got you.” His voice is too soft for the stroke of his hand, and Rhett sits up a little to look at their bodies. They’re both so pretty naked like this, the shades of their skin as Rhett’s bare thighs pin Link’s hips between them. Admiring their cocks, Rhett’s stomach curls tight at the pinkish complexions there, too, breadth and length taken in Link’s hand as one. Sensing Rhett’s horny impatience, Link releases their cocks and lets Rhett get an eyeful as they spring apart. Looking up, the corner of Link’s mouth quirks, and Rhett knows the night won’t end ’til they’ve both come. This hotel bed has seen too much to feign innocence; there’s no going back now.

Link takes Rhett’s hand and brings it to his dick. “Touch me, Rhett. I want us to come together.”

Blushing cheeks, Rhett takes a shaky breath and closes his fist ‘round the meat. “Sexy…” he mumbles, feeling the silky skin and pulsing veins. The rigidity of Link’s arousal makes Rhett salivate when touching it, and jerking it like he’s always dreamt to, Rhett feels Link grab for him and offer the same. Leaning to find Link’s mouth, Rhett licks at the seam of his lips and focuses on the exchange of pleasure.

 _Finish this,_ his body cries, so Rhett tightens his grip. Link makes a strangled noise into Rhett’s shoulder, free hand coming up to pull at the fat of his ass. The contact reminds Rhett of what could be, might be, and Rhett surges with arousal. He wants Link to fuck him, someday, but right now, he’s got him right where he wants him - between his legs, pinned to the bed, and erect in his hand. Quirking his wrist, Rhett’s voice is gravelly as he asks, “Like this?”

Link whines through his nose and tries the move on Rhett. “Yeah. Feels good. Keep goin’.” He raises his hips to meet Rhett’s hand, so Rhett uses the other to steady him, slope of Link’s pelvic bone a perfect fit in his palm. Rhett holds Link down as he jerks, and the restriction takes them both that much closer. The sight of Link in pleasure, chasing his orgasm in rhythm with Rhett’s, makes Rhett bold.

He releases Link to spit in his hand, grabbing him again and wetting him up. Link takes the note and does the same, and the cool spit he applies to Rhett’s dick is the final touch. They cross wrists as they jerk, Rhett leaning so far he presses his forehead to Link’s. Sharing the same breath, the two men moan into the quiet, noises climbing louder as the impending release builds.

When Rhett kisses Link with tongue, Link comes. The twitching release of his pleasure makes Rhett come, and the two lock in a kiss as they jerk each other through it. Catching each other’s slick in their fists, they don’t stop tugging each other ’til it hurts. Rhett breaks the kiss only when he and Link have spent, and pulling back, he’s met with the sight of their naked bodies and soft, come-smeared cocks.

Rhett must’ve lost himself in admiration at the sight, as Link yanks him by the back of his neck back to his mouth. He rubs his mouth into Rhett’s beard, teasing a kiss with speaking lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Seems Link wants to keep kissing him, so Rhett moves on his knees to lay himself out over Link, the whole lean stretch of him, one tall man atop another. Receiving him, Link smiles against his mouth and squirms so they fit. He brings his hands up to Rhett’s naked body and pets him in lazy stokes. Rhett relaxes the weight of himself atop Link, warm press of naked skin, and settles into a prolonged make-out sesh. Link’s body feels even better at peace, and Rhett gets a hand in his hair and leaves it there as he explores his mouth. Unhurried, they kiss and kiss and kiss, chaste at first but soon turning breathless and sloppy. Tongue down his throat, Rhett swivels his face into the kiss and takes his time pulling back. Soft kisses to Link’s cheeks and nose, and Rhett pulls off, moving to rest his head on Link’s chest.

Calmness comes over the hotel room, and faint sound bleeds in from the streets. Link’s sneaking his hand down Rhett’s back and settling it on his rump when Rhett stirs. He doesn’t want to speak, but the late afternoon sun reveals the twisted, piss-soaked sheets, and Rhett remembers how it started.

“Should we… talk about you peeing on me?” he asks softly.

Link pets Rhett’s lower back he answers, “And you gettin’ off on it? What’s there to say?”

“I don’t know, I just…”

Shushing him, Link moves to kiss him, fingers in his beard. “We’re in it now, okay? We’re in it. Whatever’s gonna happen, we’ll figure it out. We have to, because…”

Rhett raises his eyes, asks the question with his look. His man pulls him closer before speaking, and Rhett has a feeling he’ll agree with whatever he says. There’s things to screw up, certainly, but as long as they can keep having each other like this…

Link’s answer comes low-voiced, a promise of everafter that offers Rhett relief. “I’d rather wake up dead tomorrow,” he says, “than live a single day regretting not fucking you tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link hates himself for wanting more.

They rent the cabin on the mountain under the guise of a two-man writing retreat.

“We’re going to get some work done,” Link tells his wife, and it’s true, but he keeps his head down as he packs a weekender bag with his most handsome slacks and tight-fitting shirts. The way she’s eyeing him isn’t necessarily _suspicious_ , but she’s not blind to the way her husband’s been treating his best friend, nor how Rhett teases him in return. Link slips a pair of white socks in the smallest pocket and zips the bag closed, then goes to her wearing his best _Call-me-babe_ smile. He puts his hands on her hips. “I know how it sounds, two dudes alone on the mountaintop. What happens in the cabin, stays in the cabin.”

It’s a bad joke, but Christy’s not laughing. Her face contorts, disgusted, and she moves out from under his hands. She sets her mug down, and the tea is still warm, but her words aren’t. “Please,” she mutters. “Don’t.”

Across town, Rhett’s also making light of the weekend to come. His clothes are packed, and he’s putting his snow boots in the trunk of the FJ Cruiser as Jessie stands in the stoop of the house. She’s picture-perfect like a wife in a home should be, but Rhett can’t keep himself from joking like his friend does. “Don’t worry, baby,” he offers. “It’s not gay if it’s outside LA.”

His wife smiles, but her face falls. She’s too far away for Rhett to see something harden in the corners of her mouth. Crossing her arms, she speaks. “Rhett, I know you two are close, but you can’t say things like that.” _Remember, you’ve got a wife to come back to._

Rhett shuts the trunk and is about to cross the driveway when his woman disappears inside the house. In a house a few streets down, Link huffs the same sigh.

Once in the car and well on their way, conversation comes easy as it always does. Rhett’s driving. They’re outside the city now, and from here, it’s just winding roads and passing lanes. Radio’s on, but the music goes static as they climb ever-higher, and Link changes the channel to something Spanish. He tries to keep his voice light as he recounts to Rhett what he told his wife, and Rhett offers the same, but it’s darker than they want it to be, and they sit for a moment in quiet, hurting for their women.

The driver tightens his grip on the wheel, eyes trained on the mountain road. “We’d never do that,” Rhett whispers.

Link watches the evergreens stretch into redwoods. “No,” he replies. “We wouldn’t.”

Reader, both men are lying. 

They arrive at the cabin in between snowfalls. It’s a beautiful two-story house, secluded from town, quiet enough to be able to write, and shrouded in blankets of white. After napping the fuzziness of travel away, Rhett and Link take the rest of the first day to get some work done. It feels good, being alone together, focused on The Book. Rhett has ideas that Link attempts to lasso, but Link’s there to keep him in check, reminding him to limit the college anecdotes. _Don’t give it all away, Rhett._ They sit at the opposite sides of the room in silence, and the silence feels like it did before they made it, when they’d work in peaceful quiet for hours on end. When Link stands to stretch his legs, he hovers over Rhett and finds him choosing fanart submitted by fans. Sketches of the two of them together makes Link ache in a way he can’t explain, and he lets a hand rest on Rhett’s shoulder for a moment before going back to work. Rhett stands and fetches coffee an hour later, and by two hours past sunset, Link calls it a night.

They spend the time after dinner sipping coffee on opposite sides of the kitchen, chatting like old friends, pretending they don’t know what’s sure to happen. The Air-BnB is spacious enough for the bigness of them, and the two men keep a distance, sharing the space in sweet domesticity. They split a slice of pie but take separate showers, get dressed for bed in separate bathrooms. Serenity claims the cabin as the first floor goes dark, and snow begins to fall the moment Link lays atop the covers of the bed adjacent Rhett’s. He feigns reading for ten minutes, but when Rhett turns out the bedside lamp and rolls over, the second floor joins the first in darkness. Moonlight casts the shape of Rhett in soft silver, and it only takes twenty seconds for Link to leave his bed and climb into Rhett’s.

Rhett makes no movement as Link slips beneath the covers. He lays facing the empty bed, back to back with space between their bodies. Heart thrumming, Link doesn’t want to do this, he _shouldn’t._ It’s never happened, nothing has, save the fantasies he’s indulged since he and Rhett hit puberty, but now they’re alone together, and Link wants more than Rhett gives him. These days, it’s less fantastic, too _real_ as it beats before his face, the attraction, the “flirtationship.” They’re the most beautiful they’ve ever been; Rhett with the crinkles by his eyes and Link with his salt-and-pepper hair, and touches that linger make the two think it’s time for something to happen. Link doesn’t want something to happen. Link knows something is going to happen.

He takes a shallow breath and furrows his brows. It’s not infidelity to act on a simmering heat three decades in the making, but it is if they’re both married and their wives have explicitly told them not to act. Link rolls over and throws an arm over Rhett. It’s time to act.

Rhett breathes, and Link’s hand curls ‘round his hip. He presses his body against Rhett’s, and the shape of them spooning fits so well it _hurts_ , so Link buries his grimace in the space between Rhett’s shoulder-blades. His friend is warm, smells good, feels masculine under Link’s hand. His hip is unlike his wife’s, and Link pushes her out of his mind as he presses his lips to the back of Rhett’s neck. One hand explores the stretch of Rhett’s long thigh under the covers, the other teasing the hem of his black spandex sleeping shorts at his tailbone. He’s teetering on the edge of doing something bad, hyped on coffee and the thrill of desire, and he moves his mouth to Rhett’s neck, beardy jaw and cheek, kissing him everywhere but the lips.

His friend makes small noises in return, reaching back for Link’s body and pulling him closer. Link gets hard and grinds his stiffness into Rhett’s rump, teethes at his ear, and moves his hand to feel if Rhett wants this, too. What he finds makes him groan into the dark, and Rhett whimpers as Link paws at the swell between his legs. Another kiss to his cheek, and Link moves quick, yanking Rhett’s shorts down his flanks, just enough to expose him. Link crowds upon him as horny noises take up the silence, pushing Rhett’s soft gray t-shirt up his belly, feeling for his bare dick. At the first touch, Rhett tips his head and cries, grabbing Link’s wrist and shoving his hand deeper between his thighs. Link traces the lines of the body he’s known all his life, and within a half-minute, Rhett reaches for the bedside drawer. He retrieves the lube and shoves it into Link’s hand with a grunt of desperate consent.

Link gnaws on Rhett’s shoulder as his hands get to work. He works under the blankets ‘cause it’s less real that way, slicking up his fingers and pressing them to the crease of Rhett’s ass. He gets his dry hand in Rhett’s hair, crumpling the damp curls on his forehead, as the other plays with the fluttering muscle between his cheeks. Rearing upon Rhett like the ocean in a storm, Link sinks his teeth into his neck and slips two fingers deep. Rhett’s rim yields as if it’s been touched this way before, and Link groans, wanting so badly to ask Rhett if he’s practiced on himself. As Rhett squirms on his fingers, Link knows the answer, and says nothing.

It’s a few swivels of his fingers, bicep flexing, before Link makes the final move. He pulls his dick from his boxers, slicks it up, and gives it what it wants, pressing his hips flat to Rhett’s rump and slipping inside in one sharp thrust. Rhett writhes on his side and breathes hard through his nose, stretched thin and squeaking for it. Wasting nary a moment, Link’s hips stutter into motion and he fucks him in quick, blunt smacks. He gropes for Rhett’s dick and memorizes the feel of it in his hand, sure that it’s the first and last time he’ll ever get to feel it.

And Rhett’s so _big,_ takes up more than half the bed, but his rim is small and tight, squeezing Link’s dick. His insides are slick, hot velvet where Link meets him, and as Link humps into him, his grunts grow desperate. He’s lost to the feel of Rhett’s ass, focused on taking and giving and nothing else, but the guilt is ever-present, painful. He wants Rhett like this, has always wanted Rhett like this, but of course, _of course_ it takes a bed so far away from home to allow them this moment. Of course they married young, of course Link’s snapping pelvis claims his frustration, of course Rhett turns his head for a kiss and Link denies him.

 _No_ , Link’s mind cries, but his body wants nothing more than the taste of Rhett’s tongue. He meets Rhett halfway and laps at the shell of his ear, breathing hot as his dick stiffens impossibly harder inside him. Spearing Rhett, Link catches his crest, both of them moaning shameless noises, noises not quite each other’s names. Rhett’s nearly on his belly, Link pressing his hips flat beneath him, when Rhett breaks the rules and moans, _“Link…”_

The sound of Rhett whimpering his name makes Link come. He goes wild in the last few thrusts, thrashing and digging his nails into Rhett’s hips as he spills inside someone else’s body the way he has so many times before. His dick twitches with the last of it, slipping out and trailing slick across Rhett’s cheek. Rhett’s curled in on himself, unfinished, so Link flips over quick and growls a command.

“Do me now, Rhett.”

Rhett’s on him right quick, spooning Link just as Link had done, and the feel of him is even worse this way. He presses against Link and Link feels his beard on his neck, mouthing desperate almost-kisses along his jaw. He doesn’t go for Link’s lips, but his breath is ragged as he smooches the corner of Link’s frowning mouth. Rhett’s hands touch all he can, claiming the feel of Link like he won’t be able to come morning, and Link makes a soft noise when Rhett tucks himself against the backs of his knees and goes for his legs. He slips his hands inside his boxers and squeezes his bare cheeks before pulling the fabric down just enough, just enough to fuck him.

As the tingles of orgasm fade, Link’s guilt returns, this time with teeth. He presses his face into his pillow as Rhett goes for the lube, and the place between his brows hurts as he squeezes his eyes closed.

If Link could have his way, it wouldn’t be fast like this. He’d take his time with Rhett, have him naked and ride him daylight, make eyes with him and goddamn _kiss_ him! But the pain eats him from the inside out, and as Rhett’s slippery fingers find the place between his cheeks, Link withholds an ache for what they could’ve had. Rhett can’t see his face, can’t see how Link’s demons are wreaking havoc. Link fists the sheets as Rhett’s fingers work him open, and his heart mourns for those fingers, those same fingers that patched Link’s broken skin and looped rope on a tree branch for Link to swing on. Those same fingers that convinced a young woman to engage at 19 are now plunging inside Link, dainty, lengthy. Link wants this to last longer than Rhett’s fingers, but it can’t.

Rhett’s humping his hardness against Link’s cheek in impatience, thumb teasing at the tight, wet rim as his fingers slip out. It’s too fast, but Link needs it like this, and when Rhett presses his mouth to the spot under Link’s jaw and murmurs, “Wish I could suck you…” Link clenches his jaw and snaps back.

“Just fuck me, quickly.” He’s lying, God, it’s such a lie. He wants Rhett to make love to him all night, over and over again ’til his body goes sore. He wants Rhett to have his way with him, push him to his limits and back, but then he’d want it again, again and again and again, and he can’t go home with the lasting feel of Rhett inside him. It has to be now, it has to be tonight and _only_ tonight. Even if it’s not.

Rhett’s tongue is in his ear when Link feels a blunt, hot stretch at his rim. Rhett gets both big hands on his waist, sneaking up his t-shirt, as his hips press forward one slow inch at a time. _Fuck, Rhett!_ He wants to drag this out, wants to revel in every wet inch of Link’s insides, but Link’s desperate. He bucks back into Rhett’s groin and urges him to fuck him for real, and Rhett’s hands tighten on his waist as he obeys the command. The smacks come hard and fast, jolting Link and the whole bed with it. One hand slips from Link’s waist down over his hip and to his leg, lifting up a thigh and holding it in place as Rhett proves his power. Link’s body twists, and he buries his face in his pillow, Rhett’s big hand keeping him open as his thickness sears a burning stretch between his cheeks.

It feels too good too feel as terrible as he does, and Link’s torn between the sweet pleasure welling inside him and the deep guilt that burns in his bones. He’s being unfaithful right now, with a man’s dick up his ass, and what’s worse is that he _wants to be_. He wants to have Rhett every day, all the time, wants Rhett to be the only one he thinks about. Instead he’s here, on his belly, getting fucked, and he’s thinking of his family in the city. The look on his wife’s face when he made this joke, this _joke!_ He’s a joke to them, isn’t he? This part of him? Nobody but Rhett respects this part of him, this desire to be spread open and filled with cock.

If God were gracious, Link would let Rhett suck him off, ask him to lick him open and taste him for real. He’d have made Link stronger, unafraid of love, a type of man he’s always wanted to be. He’s always wanted to be different when it came to feelings, and he could’ve been, having Rhett and only Rhett. He could’ve lived a whole life loving Rhett this way, but freely. They could’ve made love for hours in a wedding bed of their own. Instead, he’s numb, and he wants Rhett to come as quick as possible. Shame is a powerful depressant, and Link hates himself for wanting more.

Rhett’s hands work up his sides, splaying over his chest under his shirt, tweaking his nipples. He’s rocking into Link, grunting and building his pleasure, but Link’s removed from his own. The snow falls heavy and cold outside the cabin, but it’s too hot in the bedroom. Link feels overheated, overstimulated, overwrought. His face is screwed tight and he’s trying not to cry, but when Rhett moves gently inside him and presses a small kiss to the nape of his neck, Link’s tears slip. He grimaces in silence as his face goes wet, and it’s only a handful of thrusts before the man behind him is spilling deep. Link’s head is down, sheets balled in his fists, and his body has stilled. Rhett humps a few more times inside him, grunting the last of his desire, but he doesn’t stay. He slips out quick, moving away from Link and rolling back over to the other side of the bed.

He shuffles to pull his shorts back up, and the mattress sags when he sits. It goes silent in the cabin, deadly still without the sounds of their affair in motion. Rhett gets out of bed, leaving Link alone, come leaking from his ass, and Link’s shoulders shake with force as he buries his face and sobs, crying for everything he can’t have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett cries a strange noise when he catches Link’s bright blue eyes.

The first time it happens, Link’s not graceful in the slightest.

He’s sitting in their dorm with a magazine in his lap and his feet up; Rhett studying-not-studying at the desk adjacent. He doesn’t lift his eyes from the page as he says, “I saw a video the other night. Some guy had his face in this other guy’s butt.”

It goes quiet as tension burns between them, their shared bedroom so noiseless Link swears he can hear Rhett’s textbook sigh. His roommate turns to him. _“What?”_

Link traces the edge of his magazine with his thumb. “They say it’s s’posed to feel good for guys, but I just don’t understand it. It’s so weird.”

Rhett rubs his temples and keeps his eyes hidden by his hand. “Link, are you talkin’ ‘bout gay porn?”

“No!” Link’s voice squeaks. “I mean, maybe. If that’s what you wanna call it.”

The boy at the desk swivels his chair so his bony knees point at his friend. “Have you been thinkin’ about this?”

“I just don’t understand it.”

“Do you want to understand it?”

This gives reason for pause, and Link dares to meet Rhett’s eyes. He finds Rhett completely at ease, nary a hint of disgust on his face. Rhett’s eyes are wide, and Link might be too shy to tell, but it seems Rhett’s blushing pink. Link doesn’t know how to respond, and in that moment of silence, his horny brain strikes an image. Tongue swiping his bottom lip, Link takes the challenge. “Sure. What’s the harm?”

Rhett swivels back around, feigning interest in his textbook. “Honestly? I can think of a few-“

“God, it was just a question!”

Mirroring Link, Rhett keeps his eyes down. Then his voice goes soft, as if he’s suddenly changed his mind. “Why did you bring this up? If you have a real question for me, just ask it.”

Link’s tongue rolls behind his teeth, and something warm and defiant plucks at his belly. “Would you let me do it to you?”

Rhett breathes hard through his nose and stares Link down with eyes steely and unreadable. “You can’t tell _anyone_.”

“Wait-“

Link doesn’t finish his non-thought as his friend rises from his desk and quickly disappears into the bathroom. Clearly, this experiment’s happening now, so Link scrambles off his beanbag, magazine forgotten.

In the short moment Rhett’s out of the room, Link drinks some water and shakes the nervous energy out of his limbs. He hadn’t expected to do this, let alone to his (presumed-straight?) life-long best friend turned college roommate, but here he is, leaning on Rhett’s desk faux-suave, pretending he’s not totally about to put his tongue in Rhett’s ass.

When Rhett appears, he looks about as stricken as Link does. He doesn’t look Link in the face as he drops to his knees on the carpet before their bunk beds and presents his rear. The sight of his buzzed head and skinny frame kneeling for Link’s taking has Link warm in his body and overwhelmed with affection. “Rhett…”

“Don’t say anything. Get it over with.”

Furrowed brows, Link stays back. “Rhett, I don’t want to do this if you don’t-“

Rhett casts him a look over his shoulder, and in it, Link sees a desperate honesty. “I want this.” He rests his arms on the lower bunk and turns his back to Link. “But please, don’t speak.”

The moment of hesitation between Link standing and Link kneeling is slight, and he settles on his knees like a man about to pray. As he squares up behind Rhett, he prays the bedroom door is locked, eyes immediately drawn to the round shape of Rhett’s rump. His throat is tight as he reaches forward and puts a hand to Rhett’s hip. Link never thought he’d appreciate a body like this, even those of the girls he thought he liked. As he explores Rhett’s hips and waist, Rhett offers sweet whimpers, and Link’s heart and hormones guide him in passion.

Link touches Rhett like he’s always dreamt to, and maybe it takes this moment for him to really feel how much he wants _to do things_ to Rhett, and it hurts! He feels wrong not being able to voice his admirations; Link longs to say, _Is this okay? Can I touch you here?_ and _You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, bo._

As Rhett pushes himself back into Link’s hands and makes happy, needy little grunts, Link figures he pretty much gets the message. Bold with lust, Link caresses Rhett like he never could before college, sweeping down the backs of his long thighs and brushing his wrist at the soft bulge between Rhett’s legs. With burning coals for cheeks, Link remembers that part of Rhett, and he can’t help the low, “Fuck,” that escapes him.

Link knows he’s aroused, knows he wants to try this- this- this which he can’t put words to, but he feels inexperienced, doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing - if he’s being sexy or even what doing this means for guys like them, but being here and now? Hearing Rhett’s heavy breathing? Feeling the insistent press of his hips and trembling knees? Link wants to brave it. He’s determined to give Rhett pleasure because it’s _Rhett_ , it’s Rhett and it’s always been Rhett.

Link honors the butterflies in his belly and yanks at Rhett’s basketball shorts. One tug, and he reveals the creamy skin of Rhett’s cheeks. The shorts pool at the crease of Rhett’s knees and Link’s breath catches.

His friend looks so weird like this, Link has to admit, with his lily-white ass pointed right at him and his guy stuff just like, _right there,_ but Link knows what he feels, and he lets himself act. He bites his lip to withhold a whimper and settles his hands on Rhett’s bare hips. At the sound Rhett makes, Link realizes he wants nothing more than to collect more noisy evidence to prove his theory. Link lets the warm pull of his desire guide his experiment with warm hands, sweeping up Rhett’s torso and easing him onto the bunk as if trying to relax him.

Link’s still not exactly sure how to go about it, but he wants to be genuine with Rhett vulnerable and trusting like this. Without much real experience of his own, Link remembers the porn videos he’d watch when frustrated over a crush not yet realized. Now that they’re here, Link figures he ought to do what any man would in his position (with another man in Rhett’s).

He swats at one of Rhett’s cheeks lightly, then the other. It’s awkward. And humorous. And unbearably tense at the same time, and when Rhett goes shameless, spreads his knees far from each other and presents himself, Link nearly loses his mind at the strangeness of it.

With his head bowed between his shoulders and his whole undercarriage displayed, Rhett makes a noise of impatience. Link licks his lips and figures Rhett’s just as hot as he is, wanting to try something new. He remembers why he’s here, what he wants to prove, what he wants to do to Rhett. It’s graceless, kneeling here behind Rhett, but Link knows there’s nowhere to go but in. Both hands on Rhett’s cheeks, Link leans to put his face close and swipes his tongue over Rhett’s rim.

At first, it’s too weird to know if Link likes it, but then he does it again, and again, and again. His tongue works in confidence, and he feels himself loosen, feels Rhett loosen with him. Soon, his friend’s needy noises are intense, breathless pleasure. Link keeps his eyes closed and his hands spreading Rhett at the crease, pushing his face deep and lapping at his hole with a flat tongue. Rhett reaches back to lay his hands overtop Link’s, shivering, quivering in sensation.

Link tries not to overthink it as he keeps his mouth soft, tongue easing Rhett open and wiggling on the relaxed muscle. Link kneads Rhett’s cheeks, his own arousal spiking by the second ’til he’s tenting his jeans and moaning against Rhett’s ass. He laps like a dog in a heat, and in response, Rhett yields beautifully for him. His roommate’s cries come girlish when Link buries his face and pushes his tongue inside him.

All the strangeness of the minutes previous is irrelevant as Rhett’s knees give out and slide in opposite directions. Link’s mouth loses contact, and he has to hoist Rhett up by the hips and hold him in place, wiggling his whole face between his cheeks as if eager for more. Indeed, Link finds he likes this _very_ much. Likes the feel of Rhett gaping on his tongue, likes his taste, likes his broken, squeaky moans and wobbly knees. Likes being the one to bring the pleasure, likes proving himself worthy with the movements of his jaw and swirl of his tongue. Squeezing the fat of Rhett’s rump, Link shifts where he kneels and lets his eyes roll back. It’s been mere minutes since Link first touched him, but now he’s gluttonous, and the more he licks, the more right it feels.

Link has his tongue up Rhett’s ass for maybe ten minutes total before he finishes him. In those minutes, Link makes the sacred sex act a secret worth keeping, learning perfection with a sloppy, inexperienced mouth, spurred by the sounds of Rhett’s pleasure. He hones his mouth skills by practicing on Rhett, lapping ’til he cries Link’s name. Satisfied, Link licks all the smugness out of his friend, leaving only a horny, desperate thing completely at his mercy.

And mercy, well, that’s just what Link gives him. He reaches between Rhett’s legs and strokes that which is overlooked and swollen with need, all while flicking his tongue over the wet pink tenderness. Link jerks him quick and fucks him with a pointed tongue, and that’s when Rhett falls apart, tightening on Link’s mouth as he comes. Trembling like a lamb, Rhett coats Link’s fist in slick and whimpers a nasally whine. Link rolls his fist slowly and decides he’s not finished, and Rhett trembles overstimulated as Link licks him, licks and lick and licks ’til Rhett’s really and truly spent.

With a hard bite to Rhett’s cheek, Link rears back and admires his work. Rhett’s bright red from the back of his neck to his thighs, long thighs spread farther than Link ever thought they could go. His crease is pink and sloppy with Link’s spit, and where once Link was unsure, he decides he’s never seen anything as pretty. Holding Rhett’s hip up with one hand, Link gives him a confident, hearty smack to one cheek with the other. Rhett yips, and Link smiles.

This is the first time, but it’s nowhere near the last.

* * *

Flash-forward many times over, after Rhett’s long since repaid Link for their experiments in college, and the two are fearless in love. The lovers have even marks across the board, and nothing that pleasures one doesn’t pleasure the other. Rhett and Link have explored each other’s bodies naturally for years, and by their late-twenties, they’re more psychically connected than ever. Skinny boys grow into handsome men, and the two take pride in themselves and each other. Bodies, connection, and a creation of physical love; the men are not strangers to it. There’s much to learn, of course, but none of it will be learned alone.

So, let me tell you: It’s a warm Spring night when Rhett sits on Link’s face.

It’s been a long day of work and an early night of drinking when Link lays himself back on their apartment bed and pulls Rhett on top of him. Rhett’s already bare from the waist down, Link claiming his lanky torso under his loose-fitting cotton tee. Link watches the shape of his hands smooth up Rhett’s body through the thin white fabric, his boyfriend aglow in moonlight on his lap. Link’s tipsy and horny to taste a little bit of hole, so he settles Rhett’s long thighs around his head. Link looks up at him from under his junk, and Rhett moans weakly at the sight of his cock on Link’s forehead.

Link nuzzles into the softness between Rhett’s legs and makes him yelp for his handsome features, no doubt feeling his strong chin and dark stubble at his most intimate places. A couple bites to the inside of Rhett’s thighs, some open-mouth sucks to his sac, and Link shifts Rhett to sit right above his mouth. Spreading his cheeks in both hands, Link resumes his most treasured practice.

He wiggles his wet tongue over the smooth muscle, and Rhett tips his head back, smiling into the familiar sensation. Since college, Link’s gotten incredibly good at eating Rhett out like this. With an endless well of energy and absolutely no shame, Link gives the most perfect oral, leading with his tongue one moment and letting Rhett ride his face the next. Link keeps his fingertips at the crease of Rhett’s ass and holds him open there, letting Rhett rub his sac on his forehead and the bridge of his nose as he grinds on his face. All the while, Link keeps his tongue out, flexing and relaxing it as Rhett humps himself into a frenzy.

Warm hands slide to find long, muscular thighs, and Link holds Rhett in place as he fucks himself on Link’s tongue. His little rump is so cute smushed on Link’s face like this, and Link lets his lazy tongue wet up Rhett’s whole undercarriage: crease, taint, and the heavy softness beneath his cock. Link’s squirming where he lays, working himself up on restraining himself, burning hotter by the second the more pleasure Rhett takes from him.

He laps at Rhett’s tight, wet rim ’til Rhett’s cursing under his breath and rocking on Link’s face. Link keeps his hands on Rhett’s taut thighs, but when his lover drips slick on Link’s forehead, Link can’t help but reach and grab Rhett’s leaking cock. Mouth worshipping him from below, Link reaches above his head to jerk Rhett with a tight fist. The thick length is blood-hot and sticky with desperation, but Link only has his hand on it for a moment before Rhett’s grabbing his wrist and shoving it under his shirt. Link grunts and smears an open-mouthed bite on Rhett’s cheek like he wants to play with him, stimulate him everywhere, but Rhett’s fine where he sits, and both men seek to make it last. Yeah, Rhett lets Link eat him out for as long as he likes to, and I can tell you this honestly: Link takes his sweet time.

When Link sharpens his tongue into a point and slips it in, Rhett cries out. He slumps forward and catches himself on the bed frame, and Link shifts to hold Rhett by the insides of his thighs, pushing him up and spreading the goods. Link takes this moment to strike, sucks at the wet rim and dives his tongue hard. He fucks his tongue in blunt thrusts and draws helpless, broken moans from his boyfriend. Rhett’s too tipsy not to whine a few praises in Link’s direction, and he humps his hips as much as he can as Link restrains him.

“Yes, baby, oh fuck yes! Please, right there, baby, lick me, let me fuck your tongue, oh _please!”_ Rhett sobs, digging his knees into the mattress by Link’s head. He rocks forward and makes “Ah! ah!” noises, and when Link drags his tongue from his rim to his cock, Rhett absolutely _trembles._

Link smiles against his lover; he likes making him quiver. He moves his feast a little lower so he can peek up at Rhett through his thighs, and Rhett cries a strange noise when he catches Link’s bright blue eyes. Link lolls his wide tongue out and lets Rhett rut against it as he smoothes his hands over Rhett’s hips and up his obliques. His partner reaches between his legs for Link’s hair and gets two fistfuls of inky black fluff. Rhett holds onto him and traces his eyebrows with his thumbs, murmuring wine-fueled praise at how pretty he is.

“So fuckin’ handsome,” he slurs. “Love sittin’ on this perfect face.” Link blinks up at him, and Rhett pets his cheeks. “I’m a lucky bastard, yanno? Havin’ you like this.”

Link squiggles his tongue on Rhett’s sac. Mumbles, “Good mouth feel,” then gathers Rhett’s tender flesh in his big mouth and proves his admiration with soft, wet suckles.

Pink in the face, Rhett huffs, and tightens his fists in Link’s hair as he makes a new move. He rears back and slips his straining cock into Link’s willing mouth. Link takes him happily, mouth quickly stuffed with his favorite type of meat. His eyes never leave Rhett’s face as he does this, and Link immediately hollows his cheek and curls his tongue for Rhett’s maximum pleasure. Link’s own submission gets him hotter, and he kicks his legs where he lays like he wants to touch himself.

Rhett rocks on his thighs as he thrusts into Link’s mouth. Link settles his hands on Rhett’s thighs and lets the man use him as he pleases, saliva slipping from the corners of his mouth as he drools for the taste. If there’s one thing he loves more than eating Rhett’s ass, it’s sucking his dick, and Link revels like he was made for it. This willingness isn’t lost on Rhett, and he places his hands on the wall above the bed and begins snapping his hips.

Link’s eyes roll back and he chokes a little, tingly heat flooding through his body. He relaxes his jaw and throat and breathes evenly through his nose as Rhett finds a steady rhythm, effectively fucking his face.

Leaning on his knees, Rhett uses Link’s mouth like another hole. Link keeps his eyes trained on his man as Rhett humps, pelvic bones bumping against Link’s cheeks as he takes every fat, glorious inch. He lets Rhett use his mouth for a few minutes, holding steady through the burn in his jaw as Rhett trembles towards a finish. Rhett tells Link to open his mouth and stick his tongue out, “Show me your teeth, that’s right, keep it open for me,” and watches himself slide over the pinkness. When Link closes his lips and hollows his cheeks, Rhett humps a few more times into his face, meets his dazzling blue gaze, and comes with a shout.

Rhett’s hip stutter as he comes down Link’s throat and pulls his leaking cock out just in time to watch himself coat Link’s tongue. Link makes breathless little noises, hot for the taste, and swallows the load without a second thought. He shows his clean tongue to Rhett, and Rhett throws his head back and groans like he can’t believe how lucky he is.

Holding his thickness in one hand, Rhett smacks Link’s face a few times with the heavy meat, then climbs off his chest. He shuffles down the bed and brings his attention to Link’s desperate hardness, tenting his pants and dampening the fabric where the head strains. Rhett unzips and returns the favor, sucking Link down with the same feverish lust he felt when fucking Link’s face.

* * *

This brings us to today, tonight, years since Rhett and Link first started experimenting with toys and lingerie. The men are at their absolute handsomest, Link with salt-and-pepper hair and Rhett’s gorgeous face chiseled and masculine, aging like fine wine. As usual, Link knows exactly what he wants from Rhett, and here and now, he lays Rhett out on his belly on their master bed. They’ve got the night to themselves and not a single pure thought in their heads. They’re high off the success of their business, gluttonous for the millions, rich in worldwide fans and hard-earned coin. They’re so proud of themselves, kings of the Internet, and the lovers celebrate by indulging each other in their most favorite fantasies. Link studies Rhett’s form and grins a filthy smile, feeling smug and wicked, hungry for his favorite meal.

Link circles the bed, watching as Rhett squirms on his belly. He has Rhett in a pair of black lace stockings and garters, writhing before him and rubbing his swollen, neglected cock on the silk bedcover. Link loves how Rhett writhes, knowing for a fact he won’t come ’til Link lets him. Sure, Rhett looks absolutely stunning with his infinite legs in black lace, but Link’s gone one further. He’s also put Rhett in a silver cockring.

The man fully dressed guides with his hands as he approaches the bed. He salivates at the sight of creamy skin patterned with black lace and tuts his tongue as he caresses the backs of Rhett’s thighs. Link travels up the black silk garters that frame Rhett’s cheeks and waist, cooing soft words of adoration as he touches. “Look at this perfect rump,” he says, voice pitched in that sensual tenor he reserves for Rhett alone. “So firm and round,” he smacks a cheek, “just like a peach.” Link crawls onto the bed and kneels beside Rhett, warming him up with his hands. “You’re so cute, Rhett. And your butt’s even cuter. I wanna eat it.”

Rhett whines and rolls his hips as Link snaps the bands on his cheeks. He’s bare and waxed and ready to go, and Link lolls his tongue out and lets a string of saliva drip between his cheeks. He smears it in with his thumb, teasing Rhett’s pink rim as it twitches. “How’s it feel?” He asks, pressing his thumb. “To be so vulnerable right here but squeezed tight on your cock?” Emphasizing, Link reaches under him and strokes his swollen dick as it lays clamped beneath Rhett’s belly.

His peach offers a soft moan. “Please, Link. I need it.”

Simmering desire, Link soothes Rhett’s lower back. “Need what?”

Rhett huffs, pink in the face. “Your tongue. You know where to put it.”

Link slides off the bed and moves to stand behind Rhett. He guides Rhett a little higher up the bed and leans between his legs. “Right here?”

A soft whimper, and Rhett mimics their first time by pushing his rump into Link’s hands. It’s been two decades, but as Link presses his face closer to Rhett’s flank, he’s no less infatuated. Rhett’s just as responsive as he was that afternoon in their dorm room and begs just as pretty as Link spreads his cheeks. Link lolls his tongue out and swipes it at the crease, swears he can feel the painful twinge of arousal in Rhett’s body as he tenses beneath him. Another small lick, then Link dives in.

Both partners are laid out on their bellies on the large bed, Rhett leaking from his silver-ringed cock, Link draped halfway off the end with his face buried in Rhett’s ass. Eyes heavy-lidded in lust, Link admires Rhett’s black lace lingerie and glows warm for the beauty under his mouth. His tongue knows what to do as it resumes its usual patterns of lapping, licking, swirling, and sucking, and Link keeps Rhett’s cheeks spread as he tongue-fucks his hole, teasing him between tender licks and rough, sloppy contact. Writhing and whimpering for more, Rhett reaches back, gets a fistful of skunk-streaked hair, and smushes Link’s mouth to his ass.

Link chuckles darkly, mumbles through his busy mouth, “Needy little fucker.”

Rhett tightens his fist and digs his nails into Link’s scalp, pulling him even deeper. Link closes his eyes and sharpens his tongue, slipping it inside. Rhett’s insides are hot and silky, squeezing on Link’s tongue. He can hear Rhett crying, high-pitched moans as he ruts into the bed, holding Link’s head locked in place. Link doesn’t mind one bit, actually, he likes that he can’t catch his breath and the way drool dribbles down his chin. It’s desperation in its finest form, and soon, Link’s humping the edge of the bed and moaning into Rhett’s body. Hot all over, Link makes husky noises against the wetness, claiming Rhett’s twitchy rim like no one else gets to. When Rhett finally releases him, it’s to touch himself, helplessly tugging at the swollen dick, fingers bumping the metal ring on every stroke.

Link wants to tell him to stop, but he’s too involved in giving oral and leaves Rhett to work himself closer to an orgasm he won’t get. God forbid, if anyone were to be in their house at that moment, they’d hear scream-like whines coming from the upstairs bedroom, muffled thumps as Rhett tries to hump the bed through his fist. Link restrains him with both hands, squeezing the thighs beneath pretty black lace as he pins Rhett in place. He’s so close to finishing Rhett and coming in his jeans, and Link burns for something special.

He loves Rhett so much, wants to please him, tease him, send him to God with the force of his pleasure. Link’s chin is drenched in spit as Rhett gapes on his tongue, and it only takes a few more minutes of breathless begging before Link shows him mercy. Surprise! Link rears up on the bed and shoves two rough fingers inside him, smearing his wet mouth over Rhett’s shoulder. Link flexes his bicep and finger-fucks Rhett in earnest, gnawing sharp bites into Rhett’s shoulder and rubbing himself on off his flank.

Link’s determined to make Rhett shriek when he comes and knows he’s gonna soil his jeans when it happens. Three fingers plunging now, Link reaches for Rhett’s purple-red dick and jerks him where it stings. Rhett’s leaking all over himself, bouncing on Link’s fingers when Link leans to talk filthy and finish him. One hand between Rhett’s cheeks, the other on his meat, Link suckles Rhett’s ear, whispers, “Come for me, gorgeous,” and unclips the ring. Rhett shrieks as Link jerks him, thrusts wildly into Link’s hand and orgasms _hard._ Rhett seizes and shoots stripe after stripe on the silk bedcover, Link squeezing, milking him for all of it. Simultaneously climaxing, Link seals his mouth on the muscle between Rhett’s neck and shoulder and keeps fucking him right _there,_ fingers soiled in saliva clamped tight by Rhett’s insides. When Rhett’s trembled enough, he slumps forward on the bed and Link shifts his hips to protect his back, then lies down beside him.

He grips Rhett’s bare hips with sticky hands, presses the dampened front of his jeans to Rhett’s rump, and spoons him. Soft kisses to freckled shoulders, Link murmurs words too soft for me to repeat, and Rhett hums like he’s the smuggest man alive.

And really, getting his ass ate the way he does? He must be.


End file.
